Carried Away
by dinosoprano
Summary: Harry goes to fetch a dangerous book from the past when the Marauders slyly follow him back, but the door they used vanishes...along with Harry's kids. Can he fix it before he vanishes too?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy!

Prologue

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry Potter looked up from the report he was reading and turned around. Cho Morrison (once Chang) was running toward him.

"Hi Cho," Harry smiled. She didn't smile back.

"I need your help. My colleagues have made a huge mistake and I think only you can help. It's in the Department of Mysteries." Cho said out of breath.

"Isn't there some code where you can't tell me what goes on in there?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes…technically, but this is an emergency." Cho stumbled over her tongue. "Just come with me, my boss has given me permission to take you in there."

Harry hesitated. He didn't much care for the Department of Mysteries. Finally, curiosity won out so he followed Cho to the dreaded department. Cho led him to the door right next to the entrance. It was the Time Room. Harry felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. It got worse as Cho led him to the Hall of Prophecy. He hoped they were just passing through. Cho stopped at the end of the rows and Harry nearly walked into her.

"Has it come out yet?" she asked one of the men standing at what a appeared to be a Pensieve shaped like a door.

"No, but if we don't hurry, one of those students will find the book and know exactly what the future will look like." The older one snapped. He was obviously annoyed.

"Don't get angry with me, I wanted to use a watch." Cho retorted. "I brought Harry."

The older man turned around. Harry thought he looked like Dudley in a few years time. He was very rotund and had a mustache that would rival Uncle Vernon's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us." The man said holding out his hand. Harry shook it. "I'm Brychan Morganson. I am the Head Unspeakable. My employee here, Devin Curry is going to explain what he did just now."

The younger man was shaking uncontrollably. He must have done something horrible to think his boss was going to dismember him or worse.

"This is a Time Door," Brychan continued. "It is like an automatic time machine. We were testing it when things went wrong."

Devin swallowed. "Sir, w-we were testing the D-d-d-door when I thought it would be easier to see how long it takes to get back if we tested with a more noticeable object. Rocks were just too similar. I sent a b-b-b-book through."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"The book was titled How the Dark Lord Fell by Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." Cho said quietly. Harry felt his stomach plummet.

"What year did you send it to?" he asked.

"August of 1977," Brychan answered. "The peak of his reign of terror,"

Harry closed his eyes. Okay, Devin really was an idiot and should be scared. What was he thinking?

"We want you to fetch it because you know how to handle students. You do teach a weekend class at Hogwarts, do you not?" Brychan asked.

"Well, yes, but in 1977, my parents were seventeen and I look too much like my father for the kids not to get suspicious." Harry said.

"Nonsense, I was a fourth year student then and it would have just been a coincidence. People resemble others, it's only natural." Brychan assured him.

"Please Harry, we need that book back or time could be altered." Cho begged.

"How will I get back?" Harry asked. Cho smiled.

We thought we would recruit Hermione."


	2. Professor Potter

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Professor Potter

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said leaning forward. "Cho wants you to go back in time to get a book knowing full well you can't get back?"

"Cho's boss and yes, this is important, if I don't get the book, the time stream could be altered permanently." Harry said from behind his desk. The two were in his study at Grimmauld Place. Harry had scattered papers all over his desk in frustration at trying to get Hermione to understand the gravity of the situation. Hermione was sitting on the couch stubbornly protesting this latest "hero whim" Harry was trying to go on.

"I know what could happen, but the time stream can be altered permanently if you can't get back too." She pointed out grimly.

"Yes, but maybe I can use a Time Turner to jump forward a little at a time or something." Harry suggested.

"And you have to be in a place where no one is bound to see you until you get back to 2020." Hermione pointed out.

"I was being sarcastic. Cho thinks you can fix this little problem." Harry explained.

"Oh, she does, does she? And how am I supposed to fix this problem?" Hermione spat. She didn't particularly like Cho.

"She thinks you can get the Time Door to allow me back through." Harry said simply.

"Yes, I suppose I could, but that could take months, even years! Do you want to be trapped in the seventies that long?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever it takes, besides, my father and his friends will be there for entertainment." Harry joked.

"Harry, you can't interact with them. That's dangerous." Hermione said.

"I have to, Hermione, I have no choice. Remus is the one who finds the book." Harry sighed. Hermione's eyes bulged slightly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" she shrieked. "That makes all the difference!"

"It does?" Harry asked wearily. He hated it when Hermione took her time explaining herself.

"We must start planning. You need an alias."

"How about Harry Potter?" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione glowered. Harry rolled his eyes. He leaned forward. "Do you have any idea how popular Potter is? They won't make a connection."

"But you look nearly identical to your father. That's what will give you away." Hermione pointed out.

"I have gray hairs and some wrinkles. They'll be more focused on that than whether I look like James or not." Harry said.

"You do not have wrinkles and you've only got a few gray hairs, not enough to matter." Hermione argued.

"To a teenager, that's enough. Look, let me deal with that when I get there. I'm a master liar, you know this. Relax and work on getting me back. Now, I'm tired, so I'll see you at the Ministry bright and early tomorrow." Without allowing er to argue farther, Harry left his study and went upstairs to his bedroom. He hadn't told Ginny yet; he wondered how she'd feel about the ordeal.

"Hermione didn't look happy. What did you do, tell her Rose was dating Scorpius?" Ginny asked as she walked in. She shut the door and made a beeline for the bed. Harry bit his lip. It was now or never.

"No, she knew that already." Harry said lightly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"They are dating? Ron's going to be furious." She giggled. Harry smiled slightly. Ginny cocked her head.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I…have to go away for a while." Harry slowly eased in. Ginny looked curiously at him.

"Well, you've gone off before to the auror camp-"

"No, I'm not going to the camp," he interrupted. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Well, that isn't so bad."

"In 1977," Harry finished, looking at his hands twisting the sheets. It was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean in 1977?" Ginny asked carefully.

"There's been a breech in the time stream. I'm being sent to fix it." Harry said quietly.

"Why you? Why not an Unspeakable or a Law Enforcement agent?" Ginny asked coldly.

"I don't know, they trust me," Harry said.

"They…_trust_…you…" Ginny murmured. She turned her back to him. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know. We're not even sure I can get back."

That was the wrong thing to say. Ginny whipped around, glaring dangerously.

"You don't even know if you can get back?" she screeched. "Are you mad? You can't leave without being absolutely certain you can come back to me and the kids! I forbid it! I thought I lost you all those years ago; don't make me go through that again!"

"Ginny, this is important, if I don't stop Remus from getting that book, I may never exist and then what would you do?" Harry said gently. He pulled her into his arms. She was trying very hard not to let the tears fall. She was too strong for that. "I have to do this; no one else can manipulate the Marauders like I can. Please, trust me when I say I will come back to you, no matter how long it takes. I'll have my cell phone on me, so I'll call when I can. I won't abandon you, not again."

* * * * * * * *

"Okay, everything is set up. You are going to be sent to Dumbledore's office right after the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher quits. You will be his temporary replacement." Cho explained as the door flickered to the moment she was describing.

"Professor Wilkins, you can't leave!" Professor McGonagall was saying desperately.

"I am sick of these delinquents you call students! I am leaving and that is my final word! Good Day!" Professor Wilkins slammed the headmaster's door shut behind him.

"Now what, we're running out of options." Professor Slughorn said.

"Dumbledore will find someone, won't you Albus?" Professor Flitwick said.

"How long will it take though?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I don't know." Dumbledore replied. "It could be a while."

"Okay, I should go now." Harry said. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come to see him off. Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Please be careful. Voldemort is still alive then, and you know what he did that year." She whispered.

"I know, thankfully I'm not marked yet. He won't be looking for me." Harry tried to reassure her. He kissed her deeply and then moved on to hug Ron.

"Keep an eye on the aurors, especially Bevis and Butthead." Harry joked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them detained." Ron promised. "Don't have too much fun without me, okay?"

"I'll try not to." Harry promised. Hermione flung herself around him.

"Please be careful, Ginny's already prepared to kill me if I can't bring you back." She begged.

"I'll be fine and between you and Cho, you should be able to figure it out. I know you don't like her, but she's smart and she'll be very useful. Promise me you'll be nice and I'll promise you the biggest ice cream sundae at Fortesque's ice cream parlor."

Hermione cracked a small smile. "I'll hold you to that."

"Well, I'll see you guys when I see you. Bye!" Harry carefully climbed through the door. It felt like falling into a Pensieve. There was a flash of bright light and then Dumbledore's office door appeared before him. There was no sign of the door that let him through. Harry took a deep breath and knocked three times. The voices behind the door stopped and the door opened. It was Professor McGonagall. She stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"What is it now, Potter?" she snapped. Harry tried not to smile.

"Er, I'm not sure what I've done to displease you Minerva, but I can assure you we haven't spoken in quite a time." Harry responded evenly. McGonagall raised and eyebrow.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Professor Dumbledore and yourself, alone." Harry eyed the other three professors. They looked at him, then at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is quite alright, we were done as it was. Good day professors."

The professors left without a word, but Slughorn looked back once, blinked, rubbed his eyes and shook his head before leaving. Once they'd left, Harry stepped through and McGonagall closed the door.

"Sorry to come unannounced, but I hear you are in need of a teacher once again." Harry said smoothly. McGonagall stared, and Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Before you say anything, I am not a Seer, I just knew that Wilkins was a bit flaky. I know his nephew, you see. He's just the same." Harry said, thinking about the auror who hardly left his desk. Why Scrimgeour had hired, Harry would never know. He was useless.

"He doesn't have a nephew, does he?" McGonagall asked.

"He should be sixteen now, I would think. Hufflepuff I believe. Andrew Wilkins?" Harry said. Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall frowned.

"Yes, I do believe that is correct. Now, Mister…?"

"Potter, sir, Harry Potter," Harry filled in.

"Potter? As in the Potters?" McGonagall asked.

"As in Charles and Gladys Potter, the famous Healers? Actually, yes, they are my grandparents." Harry said pleasantly. McGonagall looked as if she'd been slapped.

"That's impossible."

"Not for a time traveler, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled. "Pray tell, what has brought you here, to 1977?"

"A book, Sir, a book that could change everything you know." Harry said in a more serious tone. "This book will tell you how to defeat Voldemort."

McGonagall gasped, but Dumbledore remained silent. Harry was only interested in what his mentor had to say.

"Albus, I fail to see how that is a bad thing." McGonagall began.

"Nor would I expect you to understand, Minerva." Dumbledore answered quietly. McGonagall looked shocked and hurt but she said nothing more. "Harry, where is the book and how do we know what it looks like?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Um, well, the title is How the Dark Lord Fell. I'm pretty sure it's the only book in this time with that title. I believe it is red and gold on the cover and silver and green on the inside." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"When will it be discovered and by whom?" Dumbledore asked as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Some time today in the Charms corridor by Remus Lupin." Harry said rather urgently.

"He has Charms after lunch." McGonagall cut in.

"They should be eating now." Dumbledore said. "Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. Your first class is at two."

"And it is fine to go by Potter?" Harry asked.

"By all means, Professor Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"And how do you plan to get back to wherever you came from?" McGonagall asked.  
"A friend of mine is working on that." Harry said. "I'll be going now, I didn't have breakfast and I'm ravished."

"Of course, professor, by all means, enjoy the food and have a good day." Dumbledore smiled as Harry left. As he walked toward the Great Hall, he couldn't help but smile when he thought about how nice Professor Potter sounded.


	3. The Woes of Teaching

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Woes of Teaching

The Great Hall was buzzing. Who was the new teacher? How did he know about the opening so quickly? Why was Professor McGonagall glaring angrily at him? Why on earth did he look like James Potter? Only one thing was for certain: Professor Wilkins had quit after Sirius Black had super glued him to his chair.

A commotion in the entrance hall took all the students eyes off of Harry. Two boys stood in the doorway, identical evil grins plastering their faces. One was a tall handsome devil with shoulder-length locks of silky black hair and dancing grey eyes. The other was slightly shorter, with wild black hair that stuck up at every angle, glasses, and hazel eyes that any girl would love. Between them was another boy, who would have resembled the taller boy if he hadn't been covered in make-up.

"Hear ye, hear ye! We now present Slytherin royalty, Princess Regina!" Sirius announced to gales of laughter as the boys shoved poor Regulus forward. He tripped over the long pink dress and fell flat on his face. More laughter filled the Hall. Harry was appalled by the display. McGonagall stood, her nostrils flaring.

"Black, Potter, my office NOW!" she roared. The Hall quieted down as McGonagall marched over to the no longer smiling teens. Harry quickly followed. As McGonagall herded the two troublemakers out, Harry knelt beside Regulus. He helped him up and began to remove the make-up.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked. Regulus nodded sullenly. Harry transfigured the dress back into his black school robes. "If it happens again, let me know. I won't tolerate that. It is immature and stupid. Don't let them bully you."

Regulus eyed Harry suspiciously, but in the end he nodded and walked away to the Slytherin table. Harry noticed he sat beside Snape. The two immediately began talking. Harry hoped they weren't planning to retaliate. Harry watched them a little longer before going back to the high table. He may have forgiven Snape for everything he'd done, but it was hard to see him in the Great Hall as though he knew nothing of what that particular student would end up doing.

* * *

"Did you see how kind that new professor was to Regulus?" Lily asked once the Hall had settled back down to eat.

"That's because he doesn't know him yet. He'll regret helping that snob later." Savannah said stuffing a Chocolate Frog in her mouth.

"You do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Mary stated spinning spaghetti onto her fork.

"Why do you think Black likes her?" lily smirked. Savannah's jaw dropped in mock offense.

"He thinks I'm pretty and smart…" Savannah began.

"And you were the only one willing to sleep with him." Alice finished. All the girls squealed as Savannah smacked Alice on the arm.

"What, it's the truth." She said from behind her Charms book.

"Just because it's the truth, doesn't mean we all want to hear it." Peter grumbled as he sat beside her.

"Sorry Pete, I tell it like it is." Alice said setting her book down. "Hi Remus,"

Remus smiled as he sat across from Peter beside Mary. "Where are James and Sirius?" he asked grabbing some chocolate pudding.

"Ask Princess Regina," Savannah giggled.

"They went through with it huh?" Peter asked reaching for the chicken wings.

"Which means they're in McGonagall's office," Remus said stabbing a piece of steak off a plate.

"You really should be more careful what you say around those two." Peter said biting into the chicken. Remus blushed.

"They shouldn't take me so seriously. They should no by now how sarcastic I am." He said calmly. The girls giggled.

"So you're the mastermind." Mary said kissing his cheek. "And all this time we thought it was James."

"You've caught me. The most innocent member is used for his sarcastic comments." Remus said. Everyone laughed.

"Who's that?" Peter asked suddenly. He was looking up at the high table.

"Oh, that's the new Defense teacher." Mary said.

"You know, to replace the one _you_ chased off." Lily said sternly.

"Correction, you mean the one Sirius and Peter chased off." Remus said taking a bite a steak.

"You mean James wasn't involved?" Lily asked shocked. Remus shook his head.

"He was on Head duty with you when they did it." Remus said looking her in the eye. Lily blushed. Mary and Savannah exchanged a significant glance.

"Hello comrades, why didn't you join your brothers in arms?" Sirius asked. Squeezing in between Alice and Savannah.

"Because detention doesn't fit in my schedule this week," Remus said deadpan. The girls giggled.

"Ah, well, I suppose that doesn't matter. I still got to make a fool out of Regulus." Sirius said satisfied.

"And he makes a pretty little girl." James said sneaking in between Mary and Lily. "Are you sure he's not your sister?"

"Pretty sure," Sirius answered.

"Hey James, I didn't know your dad taught." Frank said sitting between Sirius and Alice.

"He doesn't," James said confused.

"Oh, then what's he doing here?" Frank asked pointing at the High Table. Sirius's jaw dropped.

"How come you never told me you had a twin?" he asked in mock hurt.

"I don't." James mumbled. He looked at Lily. "Who is that?" he demanded. Lily shrugged.

"We assume he's the new Defense professor." She explained.

"I'm going to Charms," James said abruptly standing and leaving the table and disappearing out into the Hall.

"Come on," Sirius said rolling his eyes, glancing once at the lunch he wouldn't get to eat. Remus grabbed his bag and followed promptly, while Peter to one more bite and waddled after them. Soon they were out of sight. Frank looked uncomfortable.

"I feel like I should have kept my mouth shut." He said.

* * *

Harry paced around his new classroom restlessly, waiting for the bell to ring. He was feeling very nostalgic at the moment. He remembered when the room had been plastered with portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart, possibly his most incompetent teacher. It was in this very room he found out the truth behind Lockhart's books and where he and Ron had to force him to help save Ginny. He could still hear the meow of many kittens and see lurid pink all over the walls from when Umbridge had tried to brainwash them. Hermione had plotted her downfall, when they had led her to the centaurs and Grawp. He saw the Dark Detectors covering the walls when the false Moody taught. Harry had learned the truth of Barty Crouch Jr. in this room too. He saw the grotesque pictures that Snape had hung up when he was professor, how all the window were shut and drapes drawn, as if they were in a dark cave. By far, Harry's favorite memories of the classroom were when the grindylow in the tank sat against a wall in a nearly empty room. Remus Lupin was his favorite teacher and he missed him terribly, especially when teddy came to visit.

Teddy looked so like his father that it had been harder on Harry than he had originally thought to take care of him. The older he got, the more he resembled the Remus Harry knew and had come to care about. From Teddy's love of chocolate, to his high grades and crooked smile, Harry was reminded of the friend he had lost.

Now he had to save that friend. Now he had to see him in the flesh as a rambunctious teenager. Now he had to pretend he didn't know Remus at all, let alone James, Sirius, and Peter. This was going to be more difficult than he had imagined. Why hadn't he listened to Hermione and planned this out?

The bell rang, making Harry jump. Harry quickly dashed out of the classroom down to the third floor where the Charms classroom was. Harry gripped his wand in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to curse a student to get the book back. The corridors were slowly filling and making it difficult to navigate. Luckily, Harry knew the school's hidden passageways well enough to avoid the worst of the halls.

On the third floor, Harry saw that Charms had gotten out late and that the seventh years were just coming out. The Hufflepuffs were drifting idly in one direction and the Gryffindors in the other. Harry saw three of the Marauders hovering by the doorway chattering mindlessly about something or other. Where was Remus? Better yet, where was the book?

Soon the crowd thinned and the book appeared out of thin air right in front of the charms door. Remus then came out, still talking to Flitwick about something when he stepped on the book. He looked down curiously and picked it up. Harry rushed forward. He grabbed the book from Remus's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin for finding that for me." He said before he dashed away back to the seventh floor. Remus stared after him, his hand still up as if holding an invisible book. He blinked when James tapped his shoulder.

"What was that about?" James asked. Remus shrugged.

"What was the book?" Sirius inquired. "Obviously it was important to Mr. Look-a-Like."

"How the Dark Lord Fell, that's what it was called." Remus said. James frowned.

"No one knows how to get rid of Moldy Shorts." He said.

"Maybe that teacher does." Peter said.

"We need to get it back and find out." Sirius said.

"No, we need to leave it alone." Remus protested. Everyone looked to James.

"I agree with Remus, but I think we need to keep a close eye on that teacher. " James said. None of his friends looked pleased.

"Why didn't he wait for us to come to class anyway? We have his class next." Peter said as they went upstairs.

"Who knows, he probably didn't want us to open it." Sirius said, "You didn't happen to see the author did you?"

"I think it said Hermione Granger, whoever that is." Remus replied.

"Like that famous potioneer?" Peter asked.

"Possibly, who knows? I've never heard of her." Remus answered. "We'll talk about this after class. We can't risk the new teacher overhearing us."

He pushed the door to the Defense classroom open. The four boys walked in. They were nearly last and the only seats open were right in front of the teacher's desk. Grumbling, the boys sat in the empty spots.

"I guess we'll find out if he can teach." Sirius whispered.

"Nice of you boys to join us, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten you had a class." A voice said causing the Marauders to jump. Professor Potter had appeared suddenly on his desk. The class whispered excitedly. None of the others had made such an appearance. James immediately knew what it was, but that's not what caught his attention. Up close, this man really did resemble James. His hair, jet black as James's, stuck up at all the same angles as his, he wore glasses, and he was around James' height. The only differences between the two of them were the teacher's bright green eyes and the thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. James stared a moment longer. There was something familiar about him, not just in his likeness to James, but his eyes reminded him of someone….

The teacher hopped off his desk and pulled out a roll sheet. He looked at it a moment, then set it down. He smiled at the class.

"I think we'll give you a bit of a break from sitting down. I want to get to know you, so we're going to play a little game." The professor said jovially. The class looked at each other, confusion on every face, though some were a bit disgusted.

"I would like all of you to stand up." The class remained frozen in their seats. Harry frowned at his class. He was going to have to encourage them.

"Maybe I wasn't making myself clear. I said, stand up!" Harry flicked his wand and the chairs and desks vanished. Bags crashed to the floor as well as many students. Eventually they were all standing. Many were grumbling, though the Marauders had cracked some smiles. Maybe this teacher wasn't so bad.

"We are going to stand in a circle; I trust you all know what that looks like without my help?" Harry asked. The students' hurriedly formed a circle before he could magic them into their spots. Harry flashed an innocent smile.

"Now, we are going to learn a bit about ourselves. I have a fabric ball here," Harry picked up a squishy ball from his desk and held it up. "When you catch the ball, I want you to say your name, your favorite class, and your chosen career. Once we've gone around once, we'll see how well we've listened. You will get points for your House if you can remember what everyone's favorite class and chosen career is. If you can't, we'll start over, understand?"

The class nodded. Harry smiled. He was trying for a little House unity since the war was only starting to get bad. These students had no idea what was going to happen in the near future.

"Okay, I'll start. I'm Professor Potter, and when I was a student, my favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and hence I became an auror when I graduated."

James found this far too much of a coincidence. Potter? Similar appearance? Was he family? Professor Potter tossed the ball and Lily caught it.

"I'm Lily Evans, my favorite class is Charms and I want to open my own shop in Diagon Alley." She said shyly. James hadn't known that. Maybe he could help her along and she would finally date him.

Harry was thinking along the same lines. No one had ever said that was his mother's ambition. Had she never told anyone before? It seemed unlikely. Maybe it was just never important enough to bring up with the war.

Lily tossed the ball and Savannah caught it. She smiled slyly. "I'm Savannah White. My favorite class is Charms and I want to be a Healer."

Harry had known this, but Sirius had not. He looked appraisingly at her. James smirked. She had always been fixing his toys for him. Apparently he had very sick toys. Savannah passed the ball to Sirius.

"I know you all know this, but I'm the amazing Sirius Black and my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and I wish to become an auror." He grinned and tossed the ball to a blonde Slytherin. Harry had a feeling Sirius had wanted to do something dangerous like that.

"I'm Kathleen Morningside. My favorite class is Charms and I want to train Horklumps." The blonde girl said passing the ball to a Slytherin boy that looked familiar to Harry, but he couldn't figure out why. The boy glowered.

"I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. My favorite class is Transfiguration and I want to be a Law Enforcement Officer." He tossed the ball to Snape. Harry highly doubted what Lestrange had said. He was just answering the question. Snape looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Severus Snape, my favorite class is Potions and I hope to teach it when Slughorn retires." He said quietly tossing the ball to Peter. Harry stared a moment. Snape had wanted to teach? Why did he seem to loath it then? Because Dumbledore had him under an oath?

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, my favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures and I'd like to take over my father's business." He tossed the ball to Remus. Harry had no idea Peter's father had a business. He wondered what it was. He dropped the thought as Remus spoke. He was very curious to Remus's ambitions.

"I'm Remus Lupin, my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and I too would like to teach one day." Harry smiled. Somehow that seemed just right for him. At least he got his wish before he died. Remus tossed the ball to a girl Harry didn't know in Gryffindor. She had tan hair much like Remus's.

"I'm Mary McDonald and my favorite class is Astronomy and I'd like to be an Astronomer." She answered. Harry nodded as she tossed the ball to Alice.

"I'm Alice Marks and my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and I would like to be an Auror." She tossed the ball to Frank. Harry smiled. Neville's parents' and his had known each other very well.

"I'm Frank Longbottom and too like Defense and wish to become an auror." He tossed the ball to a hard faced Slytherin girl.

"I'm Matilda Reynolds. My favorite class is Charms and I want to make designer robes." She tossed the ball to a rather ugly Slytherin boy.

"I'm David Parkinson. My favorite class is Arithmancy and I wish to work at Gringotts." He tossed the ball to another Slytherin boy.

"I'm Theodore Nott and my favorite class is Ancient Runes. I want to be a Curse Breaker." He passed the ball to a dark haired Slytherin girl.

"I'm Perenelle Townsend, my favorite class is Potions and I want to open my own apothecary." She tossed the ball to a freckle faced Gryffindor girl.

"I'm Georgia Cummins and my favorite class is History of Magic, and I want to travel the world and write a collection of myths from around the world." She tossed the ball to James.

"I'm James Potter, my favorite class is Transfiguration and I would like to be an auror." He tossed the ball to a rather short Slytherin girl.

"I'm Martha Patterson and my favorite class is Herbology. I want to raise Snargaluff trees." She tossed the ball to another Slytherin girl with rosy cheeks.

"I'm Patricia Warts and my favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures. I want to work in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures." She tossed the ball to the last person, a tall, black Slytherin boy.

"I'm Dylan Zabini and my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. I want to be a werewolf wrangler." He tossed the ball back to Harry. Harry looked at Dylan a moment before he looked at the ball. Sirius had his fists clenched and James and Peter were holding one of his arms each. Remus pretended that he hadn't heard Dylan.

"Okay, let's see how well you remember." Harry finally said tossing the ball to James. "Who remembers James's favorite class and chosen career?"

Georgia raised her hand. Harry nodded to her.

"He wants to be an auror and his favorite class is Transfiguration." She answered promptly.

"Very good, now it's your turn." Harry said. Peter raised his hand.

"Georgia wants to write a collection of stories from around the world and her favorite class is History of Magic."

"Good, next?" Harry was impressed that the students seemed to be listening. Theodore raised his hand.

"Pettigrew wants to take over his father's business and his favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures."

Rodolphus raised his hand.

"Nott wants to be a Curse Breaker and his favorite class is Ancient runes."

Perenelle raised her hand.

"Lestrange wants to be a Law Enforcement officer and his favorite class is Transfiguration."

"Perenelle wants to open an apothecary and her favorite class is Potions."

"Patricia wants to work in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department in the Ministry and her favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures."

Soon the class had recited it all. Harry was very impressed. He took the ball and placed it on the desk.

"Now we're going to have fun. My family plays tons of games; one of my favorites is This or That. I know it sounds lame, but I do have a point for these games. Everyone move to the sides of the room for a moment."

The class moved aside. Harry drew a line down the middle of the room with his wand. The class started whispering.

"Okay, the way we play this, is I will ask what you prefer and you will stand on the corresponding side. Got it? Okay, first question: Would you rather skip Christmas, or your birthday?"

Christmas appeared on the left side of the line and birthday appeared on the right. The Marauders quickly stood on birthday. Frank and Alice followed as well as Lily and Snape. The rest went to Christmas.

"Next, would you rather have an attractive, blonde but dumb spouse or an ugly, ginger and intelligent spouse?"

Most of the Slytherins went to where the floor now said blonde, but Snape stayed on ginger. All the girls and Gryffindors went with ginger, but Sirius, thinking he'd be funny went to the blonde side, as did Savannah.

"Would you rather talk like a pirate the rest of your life or a farmer?"

The marauders were the first to the pirate side along with Lestrange, Nott and Lily. The rest went to the farmer side. Harry was having a good time with this.

"Would you rather meet Elvis or Merlin?"

Nearly everyone went to the Merlin side. Only Lily and Remus had chosen Elvis. They smiled and high-fived each other. They were obviously the only people who listened to Muggle music here.

"Would you rather hang out with Celestina Warbeck or the Minister of Magic?"

Apparently the Minister now was much more popular than Fudge had been because everyone chose him over the aging singer. Harry laughed and went on.

"Would you rather sell like onions or have "Copacabana" playing in your head forever?"

Harry wasn't sure if they'd know the muggle song, but it appeared to be better than smelling like onions because no chose the onion side.

"Would you rather dress up as a Nazi or a Death Eater?"

The class seemed indecisive. Lily and the Marauders immediately picked Nazis. Frank and the other Gryffindors hesitated a moment before following their lead. The Slytherins didn't seem to want to pick. Eventually, it split down the middle; Lestrange, Nott, Zabini, Warts, and Patterson chose the Death eater side. The other five Slytherins chose the Nazi side. Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape was one of them.

"These next few are going to get harder. Would you rather hide or fight for your safety?"

The Gryffindors went to the fight side, but the Slytherins went to the hide.

"Would you rather use an Unforgivable Curse to save yourself or allow yourself to be cursed?"

The class hesitated. Most of the Slytherins went to the use side. The Gryffindors seemed torn. Finally, James moved to the use side. His friends exchanged surprised glances, but shrugged and followed. Lily bit her lip, but went to the allow side. Savannah, Frank and Alice followed the Marauders. Snape paused, but chose the use side in the end. Only Lily seemed to not want to use an Unforgivable.

"Tell me Miss Evans, why would you choose not to use an Unforgivable Curse to protect yourself?" Harry asked.

"They're illegal, regardless of whether they can be used as protection. I would rather be in St. Mungo's than Azkaban." Lily replied. Harry nodded.

"A wise choice. Mr. Potter, why did you choose to use one?" Harry asked.

"I would use one only to protect my family. If I go down, I want to take as many attackers as I can with me. I'm not as important than they would be." James answered. Harry was very impressed. His parents answered just as they had died. James protecting Lily and Harry, Lily not lifting a wand to stop Voldemort. He was very proud of these teenagers.

"What about you Mr. Black?"

"Dark Wizards aren't going to go easy on me, why should I go easy on them? I'm not saying I would start whipping them out right away, more of a last resort." Sirius replied. Harry nodded. Yes, that sounded very like Sirius.

"Last question: Would you rather kill your friend or betray them to the enemy?"

The class stood motionless. No one knew what to do. James and Remus almost moved as one as they went to the kill side. Lily and the other Gryffindor girls went there too. The Slytherins went to betray, except for Snape. Every Gryffindor went to kill, though Peter went with a lot of hesitation.

"Mr. Lestrange, why did you choose betray?" Harry asked. Lestrange shrugged.

"They'd live longer, wouldn't they? Maybe even get a chance to bargain for their life." He answered lazily. Harry frowned but didn't question him. What he said was true, it was just the way he said it.

"Mr. Lupin, you were awfully quick to come over here, why?"

"Better to kill them than allow them to be tortured." Remus answered. "That I think is far worse than death."

Harry smiled slightly. Yes, Remus was right; death was a much better option.

"Mr. Snape, why did you choose kill?"

Snape hesitated. "You can't excuse betrayal, no matter how hard you try. You pay for it every day and the one you betrayed can remind you every day. If you kill them, at least you know you were protecting them and yourself from something far worse than temporary separation." He answered. Harry was impressed. He glanced at Lily who looked embarrassed. It seemed both were suffering from his betrayal.

"Very true, Ms. Patterson, why did you choose betrayal?"

"If you have a reason to betray or kill them, they must have done something wrong to put them in this situation, Why not make them suffer before you finish it?" she replied sourly. Harry raised an eyebrow, but let it go unchallenged.

"I'm sure you all noticed that you are all very similar in some ways, but different in others. Yes, Gryffindors would rather fight whereas Slytherins would rather hide. Yet, you nearly all agreed to meet Merlin or spend time with the Minister. Are you really as different as black and white?"

Harry flicked his wand and the chairs returned to their places. The students sat down. Harry marched up to his desk and sat on the edge. He looked everyone of the teenagers in the eye.

"Voldemort wants you to believe so. He wants you to think that if you are pureblood you must be better than a muggleborn. He wants you to believe that half-bloods are unnatural and that muggles are merely animals like unicorns. These are all lies. Just now you played two games where you saw that all of you had ambitions and dreams, similar interests and ideas. That is far more important than whether you are magical or not."

The class watched him silently. He stood and began to pace. The room was silent. Sirius and James exchanged a glance. Remus stared at Harry as though he were the only one in the room. Peter looked at his hands. Savannah whispered something to Lily who hushed her. Mary was staring dully at a spot on the wall behind Harry.

"This was an exercise to see how you all think. Dark Wizards will find your weaknesses, whether it be your family or what you are willing to do in a dangerous situation. They will even use your daily routine to use you. I am supposed to prepare you for this. That is why we will be starting with the Unforgivable curses in the next class period."

The bell rang as Professor Potter finished. The class gathered their things and left. The Marauders went outside to their favorite beech tree. They plopped down in the grass.

"Well, I've decided that Professor Potter is another nutter." Sirius said finally to break the silence.

"He may be a nutter, but he had a very valid point. We were all very similar to each other with some of those choices." Remus pointed out.

"Yes, but he needn't have acted like we were little kids." Peter said.

"Here, here," Sirius agreed.

"So what, you had fun, didn't you?" Remus asked. "You learned something, right?"

"I don't like him." James mumbled. The other three looked at him curiously. The only person he had ever disliked was Snape and for good reason.

"Why not?" Sirius asked sincerely.

"Gee, he looks exactly like me, his last name is Potter, he was an auror, and there is something freakily familiar about him." James complained.

"You know what, when he took the book from me, he called me by my name. I've never seen him before, how would he know who I was?" Remus asked.

"No clue, are you sure he didn't work with your dad at one point or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, I knew everyone my dad has ever worked for and with. I would recognize him." Remus insisted. Sirius shrugged.

"Did you see the way he looked at some of us?" James asked. The others shook their heads. "He seemed to like us a lot, but he seemed to loath Snape and Lestrange."

"I'm not seeing an issue here." Sirius said.

"He hardly knows us, yet before we ever answered his questions, he seemed to know what we were going to say. When the ball landed in Savannah's hand, he nodded like he knew she wanted to be a Healer already, but when Peter caught the ball, he seemed shocked that he wanted to take over his dad's shop." James explained.

"You are way too over observant." Sirius commented dryly.

"No, he may have a point." Remus cut in. "It would go along with him knowing my name already."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to all watch him in the next class period." Peter suggested.

* * *

Their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class wasn't until Friday. Even through this set back, the boys watched the new Professor closely. He ate meals with Dumbledore and McGonagall, he talked amiably with Hagrid, he punished misbehaving students, read the newspaper, he even chased off Peeves with a funny little spell that shot gum up his left nostril. They couldn't find anything strange about him.

By Friday afternoon, only James seemed to remember Professor Potter. The others had long given in that he was an ordinary person. James tried to bring it up again on the way to DADA.

"What do you want us to say, that he's a Martian?" Remus sighed wearily. It was close to the full moon.

"No, I just want you guys to see that there is something off about him." James said.

"Prongs, we've already agreed that he's an odd one, but we haven't seen anything else out of place about him. Nothing definite," Sirius said opening the classroom door. James glowered at his friends as he entered the classroom. As it had been on Wednesday, the desks had been moved to the sides. Their classmates were milling around talking casually. The four boys joined the other Gryffindors.

"Any sign of Potter?" Sirius asked them, kissing Savannah on the cheek.

"Nope, just his classroom, unless you mean my obnoxious cousin, in which case, I think you found him." Savannah replied. James stuck out his tongue but didn't respond. Frank had his arms around Alice's waste and they were talking about the latest Death Eater attack with Mary and Lily. Lily spotted the Marauders and came over to them.

"So, I hear that you are the only Marauder without a girlfriend, James. Lost your touch, have you?" she asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"No, I've still got it and I'm not the only one. Peter doesn't have a girlfriend either." He replied.

"Sorry Prongs, I'm with Georgia actually." Peter said blushing red. James stared dumbfounded.

"Wow, maybe I have lost my touch." He said.

"If you ever had it." Lily giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"You only ever asked me out. How do we know that you had a touch if you only ever went for the one you couldn't have?" Lily commented.

"Because one day you would give in," James shrugged. "Or so I had thought." He mumbled. Lily looked at him.

"How do you know I won't?" she asked. James looked at her hopefully.

"Alright class, set your things aside. We'll be answering a few questions and then get on to the main lesson." Professor Potter called coming into the classroom. Lily left to put her things up. James looked at his feet cursing Potter. He was one of those teachers with horrible timing.

"Let's get started. The Unforgivable Curses…who can name one of them?" Professor potter whipped around and set his bag on the desk eyeing the students. Tentative hands lifted into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"I heard my uncle talking about the Imperius Curse." Frank answered. Professor Potter nodded.

"That is a troublesome curse. Can anyone explain why?" Professor Potter glanced around the room. "Mr. Pettigrew?"

"The Imperious Curse allows the caster to control every thought and action of the one the curse is placed on. In other words, they are like a puppeteer and a puppet." Peter said confidently. Professor Potter looked surprised but impressed.

"Yes, very good." He seemed to answer stiffly. James stored that in his new Potter file section of his memory. "The Imperious Curse cannot easily be traced because those who cast it are usually not seen by those whom the curse. Along similar lines, those who are guilty of any crimes can say they were under the Curse and there is no way to see if it is true or not. The only side effect of the Curse is memory loss and that can be feigned."

"Can anyone name another Unforgivable Curse?" Professor Potter looked amongst the Slytherins, but they refused to raise their hands. He roved back over the Gryffindors. Harry was surprised to see that Sirius was tentatively raising his hand. "Mr. Black?"

"There's the Cruciatus Curse." He replied quietly. Professor Potter smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm sure you know that one quite well, which is a shame." He responded. Sirius looked at his teacher curiously. "Can anyone tell me what this curse does?"

"It's unimaginable pain." Mary MacDonald answered in a quivering voice. Professor Potter nodded.

"I hope none of you have to feel its affects. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." He lectured. "I have had this curse used on me a handful of times. Each time by a Death Eater, though the first time I'd felt it, Lord Voldemort was the one performing it."

The class erupted into wondering whispers. The Slytherins were shocked. Gryffindors seemed vaguely impressed.

"Do you think he's actually met Voldemort face to face?" Sirius asked James.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Remus said from between them.

"It wouldn't?" James asked.

"He's an auror; he's bound to come across him at least once. Even Auror Moody has fought Voldemort." Remus explained.

"How do they survive the encounter? Generally you won't live to tell the tale?" Sirius said.

"Search me," Remus replied.

"Yes, I've fought him on several occasions. You could say we aren't friends. He rather despises me." Professor Potter paused. "Anyhow, it could possibly be the worst of the three curses if I didn't have a grudge against the last one. Can anyone name it?"

Professor Potter looked around the classroom. No hands were in the air. Then, vey slowly, Snape lifted his. Unsurprised, Harry pointed to him.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Avada Kedavra," he whispered. Professor Potter seemed to place a steely gaze on Snape…as if he despised the boy before him.

"And what does it do, Mr. Snape?" Professor Potter asked. James had never seen such dislike between student and professor. He hated Snape too, but Potter's was unprecedented.

"It's…the Killing Curse, sir." Snape answered.

"Correct, "Professor Potter smiled brightly. James and Remus exchanged confused looks. Snape looked caught off guard. Maybe he really was a nutter like Sirius had said.

"The Killing Curse, no one has ever survived it, but who's to say it'll stay that way forever? After all, it was said that you could never domesticate a phoenix, but that was disproved." Professor Potter moved on. "There are several reasons for these three curses to be named unforgivable. First, they are used negatively on another human being. Second, they cause irreversible harm to another. Third, there are no countercurses."

He paused to allow this to sink in. "The use of any one of these curses is a guaranteed spot in Azkaban. No ifs, ands or buts. The Ministry does not tolerate the use of these curses under any circumstances."

"Then why are they letting Death Eaters get away with it?" Rodolphus shouted. He had a wicked grin plastered to his face. Harry came down from his desk and walked straight over to Lestrange. Rodolphus took a step back.

"Mr. Lestrange, have you ever tried to catch water coming from a spout?' Professor Potter asked. Rodolphus nodded reluctantly.

"And have you noticed that you only catch part of the water?" Professor Potter continued. Rodolphus didn't respond.

"Catching Death eaters is like catching water. Only a few are dumb enough to get caught. They do not want to go to prison so they will do anything to get away. That is why they only take the best at the auror academy. Aurors must instill fear in Dark Wizards. Whether a Death eater would admit it or not, they fear us. They don't want to meet us in battle. We know spells that most could never imagine and for good reason. We have the element of surprise, but they have their own darker tricks. When you have caught a Death Eater and lived to tell the tale, you let me know. Until then…"

Professor Potter went back to the front of the group. The class was in awe. Even the future Death eaters could safely say he was kind of scary and impressive.

"For today's lesson, each of you are going to attempt to throw off the Imperious Curse."

There was a general gasp from the students. They were looking worried. Was it legal to put the curse on students? Did Dumbledore know?

"Professor, the curse is illegal!" Lily Evans reminded him.

"Yes, Miss Evans, but I believe, and Professor Dumbledore quite agrees, that the only way to protect yourselves is to have the curse placed upon you. If you can throw it off, you can't be controlled. Who would like to go first?"

James raised his hand. As much as he disliked this teacher, he was ready to prove himself to a real auror that he could handle the job. Professor Potter grinned,

"Mr. Potter, you seem eager. If you would all clear a large space in the middle of the room for James here, we can begin."

It had barely registered with James that his teacher had used first name before Professor Potter was shouting "Imperio!" James felt his mind go blissfully blank. He felt a small smile spread on his face. This wasn't so bad.

_Jump_ came Professor Potter's voice. James felt he's knees bend. He was just about to jump when another voice answered the teachers.

_Why?_ It was his voice, James' voice.

_Jump_.

_I don't want to. I'll look like an idiot in front of Lily_. James felt his eyes turn toward the pretty redhead. Lily was biting her lip and looking extremely worried.

_Jump NOW_.

No, what would Lily say if I listened?

Suddenly, James was very aware of his surroundings. His classmates were laughing. Sirius and Peter were trying not to, but failing miserably. Remus was biting his lip trying to hide his amusement. That all paled compared to the pain he felt flooding his knees and palms. They were throbbing dully from his attempt at both jumping and not jumping simultaneously. Now he was in a heap on the floor with very sore limbs. He almost forgot about them when he saw Lily's worried expression. She obviously didn't approve of this lesson.

"Very good, James, very good," Professor Potter said happily. "Upsy daisy," He helped James to his feet. "Did anybody watch his face?"

Lily raised her hand. Savannah, Mary and Alice giggled heartily. James took this as a good sign. Maybe Lily's feelings were changing toward him.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Professor Potter said.

"Erm, generally with an Imperious Curse, their eyes glaze over and they are all devoid of expression. In…Potter's case, he looked rather defiant and his eyes…" here she paused uncertainly. "His eyes were moving around, looking for something familiar at a guess."

"Very good, let's give Mr. Potter a hand and a break. You will be very difficult to control. Who would like to go next?" Professor Potter asked as the applause died down. James went over to his friends. No one moved. Sirius stepped toward the center.

"Thanks you Mr. Black. Now, watch his face and see if he's similar to James. Are you ready Sirius?"

Sirius smiled sweetly. "Sirius Black is always ready." He answered cockily making several girls giggle. Professor Potter rolled his eyes knowingly (?).

"Imperio!" Sirius allowed the spell to wash over him. It was very peaceful, like the time the Sorting Hat had shouted "Gryffindor!" instead of Slytherin. He felt all his worries wiped away. Though all his thoughts had been wiped away, one leaked through. _Don't fight it off right away_.

_Skip_ came Potter's voice. Sirius did as he was told, knowing full well he could've thrown it off like James.

_Hop like a frog_ Potter commanded. Sirius, laughing inside, did so, looking utterly ridiculous. Suddenly the curse lifted and he stumbled forward. Unlike with James, no one was laughing. Sirius knew perfectly well why. Professor Potter looked furious. Sirius stood gingerly.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr. Black?" he asked. Sirius knew he was in trouble since the teacher had switched to surnames.

"I was just having a little fun." Sirius insisted half-heartedly.

"And what if I had given you this?" Professor Potter pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. "and told you to plunge it into your best friend's chest?"

The class was dead silent. Several people glanced at James. James was watching Sirius. Sirius had gone very pale. He couldn't take his eyes off the little knife.

"What if I told you to kidnap your little brother and torture him for information?" Harry asked again. Sirius was starting to sweat. He may have found Regulus annoying and a coward, but he would never hurt him.

"What if I told you to murder Ted and Andromeda in front of their little girl, just so I can get cheap amusement?" Professor Potter asked. That was going too far. Sirius snapped.

"All right I get it! I won't pull a stunt like that again!" he shouted. You could taunt him about James and Regulus, but Dora was another thing,. She was only five and she wouldn't understand what had happened. It was bad enough that she had treated him like a prisoner the previous year because he had gotten suspended and that was the only place he could go.

Angry with himself and the professor, Sirius grabbed his things and stormed out. No one else moved. Professor Potter looked grave.

"I hope you all have learned a valuable lesson. Death eaters don't listen to humor. Their idea of fun is tormenting muggles, killing muggleborns for sport, setting giants, vampires and untamed werewolves on the innocent, just for a laugh. Don't allow yourself to attract attention and put you and your family in danger. Think and be safe. I'll see you Monday."

The bell rang and the students hurried away. Harry sighed. He hadn't meant to make Sirius angry. He just wanted him to understand the gravity of the war. Sirius had been reckless even when Harry had known him. Harry finally knew the reason, but he could try to make some sort of impression on him. He knew it couldn't be time altering, but anything was something. Then a brilliant idea struck him. He knew how to help.


	4. Defense Association

A/N: Things I own: a dead flower, plastic dinosaurs and a lot of Harry Potter products. Things I don't own: The actual Harry Potter stories. 

Chapter 3: The Defense Association

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" James asked as he sat beside him under the beech tree.

"Of course he is. It's not like Potter didn't just totally dish it to him." Remus said sarcastically. James frowned but continued to look at his best friend's face. Sirius would never admit it, but it was obvious he had been hurt enough to cry.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have done that. Now I know he's not a teacher to cross." Sirius mumbled. James exchanged a look with the other two.

"What I want to know is how did he know about Ted and Andromeda, let alone Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe he went to school with them." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, but they would have said something the moment they saw James. They never saw me without him." Sirius pointed out.

"Maybe he met them after graduation?" Remus said. Sirius shook his head.

"We've kept in contact and I snuck out every summer to go visit them." He said.

"Maybe he's a Seer." James said.

"It wouldn't surprise me, they way he treats everyone as if he knows what they'll do after Hogwarts." Remus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, he certainly seemed to dislike Snape, but at the same time he was encouraging him and being civil, whereas he had no problem tearing down Lestrange. Yet, he seems to adore Lily and he seems to really like us, but it's like he wishes we'd be more mature." Remus said.

"You're right; I wonder what that's about." James pondered. "That might explain the book too."

"I forgot about the book." Sirius said. "Didn't you go to the library to look up the author Moony?"

"Yes, but there no Hermione Granger there, plenty of other, but not her." Remus sighed.

"That bites how can she not exist but write a book?" Peter asked.

"The only way to find out is to follow Professor Potter or steal the book back." James said.

"Hey guys," the four boys looked up as Frank Longbottom sat with them.

"Hey Frank," Remus said.

"You guys to the Defense Club meeting tomorrow?" Frank asked.

"What Defense Club?" James asked in interest.

"Professor Potter's just started it. Can't wait to see what we'll learn. After all, if I'm going to be an auror, I need all the tricks I can to stuff up my sleeves." Frank joked.

"I think we will." James said.

"We will?" Sirius asked.

"It's the perfect opportunity to learn." James said pointedly. Sirius cottoned on.

"Oh, yes, you're right, Prongs, of course we're going."

The next morning James woke early. It was the first Quidditch match of the season. He wasn't worried, they always smashed Slytherin. No, what was bothering him was Professor Potter, Hermione Granger and the book she wrote. Was it possible that Potter was a Seer? Was Hermione his pen name? Had he seen how Voldemort was defeated?

"Prongs, you up?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we should go eat and get ready." James said getting up. In the Great Hall, Sirius stuffed his face with everything he could reach. Remus, who was sitting across from him, was watching him in disgust.

"Don't you ever chew, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Have to eat as much as possible to keep my strength up for the game." Sirius answered.

"Are you sure you aren't going to puke it all up?" Peter asked. Sirius glared and turned to James.

"You've haven't eaten anything. Prongs, you never pass up pancakes. What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just not hungry." James answered.

"You need to eat something or you'll pass out during the game." Remus said reasonably. James sighed and took a big bite of his pancake.

"That's better," Sirius grinned. "On the other hand, we have to go and get changed."

James nodded, took another bite and followed Sirius to the changing rooms by the Quidditch pitch.

While the two boys were getting changed, the stands began to fill up. Remus and Peter were sitting with Lily, Alice, and Mary. The girls were chatting about some new perfume Mary had gotten from their other friend Savannah for her birthday. Remus turned to Peter, about to tell him what he thought of the perfume when he froze. Being a werewolf, he had very acute hearing.

"Moony?"

"Shh, Wormtail!" he whispered.

"I was a Quidditch player myself," Professor Potter was saying. "When I first got on the team, I thought you were going to expel me." He laughed.

"Were you doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" Professor McGonagall asked. Remus thought that was a funny question. She was there, she shouldn't have to ask…

"Well, yes, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, told us not to get on our brooms while she took Neville Longbottom to the hospital wing," Potter said. "I had a good reason for being in the air though; Malfoy had taken Neville's Remembrall. I was just getting it back."

"Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. "Longbottom?"

"Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son." Harry answered. "And Neville is Frank's."

Remus gasped aloud making Peter jump. Potter wasn't a Seer and Hermione Granger hadn't been born yet. Potter was from the future. From James's future. What was he doing here? Just fetching a book that shouldn't be here? Or was there more to it than that? Did something happen to James in the future and Professor Potter never got to know him? These thoughts chased around in his brain while the game progressed.

James must have wanted to get the game over with because within fifteen minutes he had scored twelve goals. Sirius seemed to be bouncing the Bludgers off of his bat constantly. Within thirty minutes Gryffindor was up 180 to 60 and Frank had caught the Snitch. Remus knew he'd have to nick his friends before they started celebrating if he wanted to tell them what he had discovered. He wasn't going to have luck with him that night.

The party lasted until it was time for the Defense Association meeting. Remus was growing frustrated. He was never very patient when he had something important to share. The meeting was taking place in the Great Hall. All the tables and benches had been removed. Potter stood at the front setting up a closet with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I have to tell you something." Remus whispered to his friends.

"Okay, but why are you whispering?" James asked perplexed.

"Because, I don't want anyone else to hear," Remus hissed.

"Then we should save it for after the club. We'll go to the Room of Requirement." Sirius said. Remus frowned.

"It's more important than some silly club." He said but his friends were no longer listening as Professor Potter had started speaking.

"Okay, why don't we get started. Today we are going to learn how to fend off a Boggart." Professor Potter announced. There was a groan from many students.

"Don't most of us know how to do that?" Lestrange said lazily. Professor Potter smiled.

"Thanks for volunteering to go first, Mr. Lestrange." He said pleasantly. Sirius, James, and Peter snickered as Lestrange's jaw dropped. "Before Mr. Lestrange demonstrates his prowess with Boggarts, who can tell me what a Boggart is? Mr. Lovegood?"

"They're shape shifters; they turn into whatever one fears the most." Xenophilius said promptly.

"Very good, now who can tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Potter asked. The blonde girl beside Xenophilius answered.

"No one knows, they always change when someone sees them."

"Very good Ms…?"

"Pierce, Lunella Pierce." The girl answered. Professor Potter smiled.

"You are Mr. Lovegood's girlfriend, correct?" he asked. Lunella looked confused.

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"Who can tell me what the spell is to fight a Boggart?" Professor Potter changed gears so quick most of the class was caught off guard.

"It's Riddikulus," Frank responded.

"How could he possibly know that Xeno and Luna were dating?" James hissed.

"They're probably married in the future," Remus said without thinking. He was mad that his friends weren't taking him seriously.

"What?!" his friends said. Remus slapped a hand to his forehead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you…"

"Thank you for volunteering to go second Mr. Lupin since you feel you don't need to listen because you know it already." Professor Potter called. Remus blushed. "Mr. Lestrange, if you please."

Rodolphus stepped before the closet. Professor Potter unlocked the closet and a Chinese Fireball came out nearly filling the whole room. It growled menacingly. Lestrange gulped.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted. The dragon stumbled and gagged. The class laughed making the Boggart dragon confused.

"Mr. Lupin, come give it a go!" Professor Potter called over the roaring laughter. Remus bit his lip and came forward. Everyone was going to laugh at his Boggart. The dragon focused on him. It changed with a resounding Crack! into a full moon. Remus squared his shoulders.

"Riddikulus!" he said almost lazily. The moon immediately turned into a yellow balloon that was deflating loudly around the room. Professor Potter clapped happily.

"Brilliant!" he shouted over the classes' laughter. Remus grinned shyly and went back to his friends. He knew that Professor Potter was quite a bit younger than him, but teachers hardly praised him. The students lined up each wanting a chance at the Boggart. The four boys were having a lot of fun watching. Then Regulus came up. Sirius grinned manically.

"Excellent," he said. The Boggart banshee changed with a Crack! The classroom gasped. It had changed into Bellatrix Black. Sirius stopped grinning shocked into silence. Professor Potter leapt between Regulus and the Boggart. It changed into a dementor with a loud Crack!

"Riddikulus!" he cried and the Boggart stumbled and fell. Professor Potter forced it back into the closet and locked the door. "That's enough for tonight. Until next Saturday. Practice your Stunning and Disarming Charms. Not on each other!" he added as the students filed out.

"Regulus, come here," Professor Potter said kindly. Regulus went to the front where Potter had gone to pick up his bag. Sirius frowned and followed.

"Sirius!" his friends whispered but he ignored him.

"So, Bellatrix huh? I don't blame you, she scares me too." Professor Potter handed him a chocolate bar. "I find chocolate calms my nerves. One of my Defense teachers got me hooked." He chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me, Reg?" Sirius said. Regulus and Professor Potter spun around.

"Like you care," Regulus mumbled.

"Of course I care! You're my brother!" Sirius shouted.

"If you cared you wouldn't have left and abandoned me!" Regulus snapped.

"You know I couldn't stay. It was leave or get kicked out and I didn't want to give them the satisfaction." Sirius said in a hurt voice.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had a brother in over a year, so leave me alone." Regulus stormed out of the Hall. Sirius stared dumbfounded.

"How could he think I don't care?"

"Maybe it's the way you treat him." Professor Potter said quietly. Sirius rounded on him.

"Oh, know this from experience? Have an older brother that you feel treats you like dirt?" he snapped. Remus smacked his forehead. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head. James stepped on Sirius's foot.

"Ouch, what?" he yelled. Professor Potter sighed.

"I'm an orphan, so no, I don't know from experience." Sirius froze, suddenly feeling guilty. Remus gasped. His friends glanced at him curiously but didn't say anything. "My best friend, on the other hand, is the youngest boy of six. It's hard living up to six very popular brothers. Maybe Regulus feels pressured to be as good as you."

Sirius had never thought of that before. Professor Potter flicked his wand and the closet, Boggart banging around inside, floated out, Potter following. Remus looked his friends.

"We need to get to the Room of Requirement. I've been trying to tell you guys something since the Quidditch match." He said.

"Let's go, I'm getting suspicious myself." James said. The four took off to the seventh floor. They were almost to the seventh floor when James stopped causing the others to collide into him. Down the sixth floor corridor was a flickering blue light. James crept toward it. Peter and Sirius followed.

"Guys, we really shouldn't…" Remus tried.

"You're not a prefect anymore so shut up." Sirius whispered.

"Shh, look," James pointed around the corner. Potter was talking to the blue light…except it wasn't a light. Like a broken TV screen, a woman with wild brown curls appeared in the lines made of the blue light.

"This…far…I've gotten-n-n…won't…long…" she was saying. Potter must have understood what she had said because he replied easily enough.

"Hermione, don't stress yourself. 1977 isn't so bad. It could be worse, at least there's running water and bathrooms." He laughed.

"…not…funny…James…t-ter…" Hermione said. "…n-ny's…furious…you…"

"Ginny's just going to have to deal. At least Voldemort isn't after me this time." Potter answered. The Marauders exchanged a quick glance.

"…yes…beside…point…" Hermione said.

"No it's not. I'm not going to be murdered here unless Albus decides I'm a Death Eater. I think I've convinced him otherwise." Potter said quickly.

"…don't…caught…" Hermione said worriedly.

"I won't," Potter chuckled. "I evaded capture for an entire year. I can do it for a few weeks."

"…such…criminal…" Hermione laughed. "…losing…connection…"

"Okay, I'll let you go then. Good-bye," Potter said sadly.

"…bye…" and the light vanished taking Hermione along with it.

"James, the cloak!" Sirius said quickly. James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over them. They were barely covered before Potter turned the corner an walked by muttering about fraud. Then he was gone.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius exclaimed once they had gotten to the safety of the Room of Requirement. "Our teacher is a criminal! How could Dumbledore miss that?"

"Forget that, Remus was right, Potter's from the future." James said. "Do you think it was a Time Turner?"

"No, they can only go twenty-four hours." Remus replied immediately. "I think the hole he was talking to Hermione through is a wormhole. That's how he got here. He just can't get back."

"Yeah, that hole didn't look stable enough to transport him." Peter stated. Remus nodded.

"Exactly,"

"What's a wormhole?" Sirius asked.

"It's a hole in the time and space continuum." Remus explained.

"It's how time travel works." Peter clarified as Sirius still looked confused.

"So, he's a criminal from the future?" James asked. Remus bit his lip.

"I don't think he's a criminal. It sounded like they were just teasing each other. Besides, Voldemort doesn't waste his time on trying to kill criminals. He befriends them."

"Good point, so then, what do you think he is?" Sirius asked. They could tell when Remus had a theory.

"I have no doubt that he is an auror where he comes from. He knows too many good defensive spells. I have no doubt he's an orphan either. His face said everything. That worries me though."

"Why does Potter being an orphan worry you?" Peter asked.

"If he's from the future, then it's our future. He looks like Prongs, he has the same last name…" he trailed off as it dawned on the others.

"He's Prongs' son…" Sirius said. Remus nodded.

"And he's an orphan." Remus reminded them. They all looked at James.

"So, you're saying that our teacher is my son and that I'm dead when he's from?" James said.

"Pretty much," Remus said.

"That really bites." Sirius said.


	5. The Kids of the Future

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy! 

Chapter 4: The Kids of the Future

The Marauders kept a close eye on Potter from then on. They didn't want to believe Remus, but at the same time, everything fit. He looked like James, he had the same name. He obviously knew things about all his students. It was just, none of them wanted to believe James died in few years.

They wanted to catch Potter talking to Hermione again or see if they could locate the book, but both were proving elusive. The book seemed to have vanished. They broke into his classroom and his office searching both rooms entirely and all they found was a picture of his family. Sirius thought it was funny that he married a redhead.

As for Hermione, she didn't appear again that month or the following months. If she was indeed the author of the mysterious book, then maybe that's why Potter had been talking to her. Maybe that's why they couldn't find the book. Potter must have given her the book that night. Even with the book gone, they knew Hermione would be back. Potter had to get home somehow.

Currently, the Marauders were in their final lesson for the fall semester. They were sitting at the back going over their "Potter" notes trying to see if maybe they missed something. Remus was going over the details when Potter came in. They closed the book quickly and James stuffed it in his bag.

"Today we will be working with Patronuses." He said.

"Excellent, I've been waiting all year for this." Sirius whispered.

"This isn't going to be easy. Generally it takes years to perfect a Patronus. We'll go nice and slow. Who knows the incantation? Miss Evans?"

"Expecto Patronum," Lily replied promptly.

"Very good, everyone say it: Expecto Patronum." Professor Potter said.

"Expecto Patronum," the class repeated in monotone.

"Now, the incantation alone is not enough." Potter continued. "You must have a happy memory, but not just any memory. It has to be powerful, possibly the happiest moment in your life. I like to use when my godson learned to talk. His first word was my name, Harry. It's always exciting when a baby talks, but even more so when you are the reason they talk."

The girls cooed appreciatively. "Now obviously, a child talking or a birth isn't going to be your happy memory, you're much too young and even if you remember a sibling's birth, usually they annoy you more than anything, so I don't expect those. Don't expect memories like a first broom ride to work either. Believe me, I tried the first time and it failed miserably. Okay, everyone got a memory? Good, let's begin." Harry sat on his desk. "Shall I give a demonstration?"

The class nodded excitedly.

"All right, Expecto Patronum!" Harry waved his wand and a silver stag erupted from the tip and cantered around the room a few times. The class was in awe. Remus looked at James who was stunned. This was the last straw. It was true. Professor Potter had to be James' son. The Patronus said it all.

"None of you will have a Corporeal Patronus yet, but some of you will eventually. Not everyone is capable of one, so don't be upset if you never get an animal shape to some out." Potter said. He then got up and had everyone line up facing each other. Soon the room was filled with cries of "Expecto Patronum!" and silver mist.

It was a frustrating class period. No one got very far except Remus. He had been concentrating hard and he thought he saw a wolf's head before it exploded into a sliver cloud. When the class ended, the Marauders thought it best it corner Potter. They wanted answers, so they followed him…

…all the way to the sixth floor corridor. He was just standing there, looking at his watch as though waiting for something. The marauders slipped the Invisibility cloak on and watched.

"Do you think he's meeting Hermione again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," the other three whispered.

They were not disappointed. A few minutes after their arrival the blue light flashed into existence. This time, the wormhole was not static lines like before, but a hole like a doorway. Harry picked up his brief case and stepped through. Without thinking, James plunged in after him, incidentally bringing the others along for the ride.

It seemed like no time at all and they were smashing fast first into a very green lawn. James bolted up to make sure they were still covered then looked around. Potter was no where in sight. What he did se was that they had landed near a hedgerow. This hedgerow seemed to be the fence to a very tall, very crooked house.

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

"No idea, but we can find-" James began but a broom whizzed by his head nearly hitting him. The four boys gripped the cloak tightly. Just above them was a raging Quidditch match comprised of mostly redheads.

"it's a family." Sirius said.

"No, we couldn't figure that out." Remus said sarcastically.

"The question is, who's family is it, what time period are we in and why didn't we end up where Potter went?" James asked.

"Well, Potter's wife had red hair, maybe it's her family, making it Potter's family." Peter said.

"It's got to be the twenty first century then." Remus said. "What year is a different thing entirely."

"And where's Potter?" James asked.

"Could he have known we followed him?" Peter asked fearfully.

"No, and even if he did, he couldn't have sent us anywhere else but back into the sixth floor corridor." Remus said.

"James don't you dare!" a woman shouted making the four jump. A redhead boy swung right side up on his broom and sped away from a little red head girl who tried to take a swipe at him. He caught an apple, which must have bee the Quaffle and took off to the other end of the field where a temporary goal stood, a redhead man hovering in front of it.

"Stop him, Uncle George!" the girl screamed.

"On it," another redheaded man shouted a Beater's bat in hand.

"Oh no you don't." a young man with blue hair smacked a coconut at the offending Beater with his bat. Uncle George swerved out of the way as the boy called James managed to score.

"Uncle Ron, you let it through!" a redheaded boy shouted.

"Sorry," the Keeper shouted tossing the Quaffle back into the game. A boy with blonde hair caught the apple and sped off to the end closest to the marauders. The blue haired boy had the Bludger-coconut again and this time he managed to hit his target; the blonde boy dropped the apple and a boy with brown hair caught and whizzed to the other side like a bullet.

Suddenly, two blurs were speeding straight for the invisible marauders. The family had jinxed a lemon and it was hovering right over them.

"Move!" James shouted. The marauders tumbled to the side as one blur grabbed the lemon and whipped out of the dive.

"And Scorpius Malfoy has caught the Snitch!" someone on the ground called. "Team Awesome wins!"

"We won Lily!" the blonde boy called. "Beat that Potter!"

The boy called James landed grumpily. "Why didn't you get it Al?" he asked the boy who landed next to him. Lames gasped. This boy looked like him and Professor Potter.

"He's faster, does it really matter?" Al asked.

"He's a Malfoy! Malfoy's aren't supposed to beat Potters!" James exclaimed.

"He sounds related to you." Sirius snickered.

"He's a better player, what can I say?" Al said shrugging. "Good game Scorp."

The Malfoy boy smiled. "Thanks, you didn't do bad yourself. Where did you learn to Feint like that?"

"Dad and Viktor Krum," Al said shrugging again.

"You know Viktor Krum?" Scorpius asked.

"So does your dad." James pointed out.

"yeah, but I've never met him." Scorpius said in envy. "What's he like?"

"He's kind of grumpy." A girl with curly red hair said.

"Oh butt out Rose, you just don't like him because he likes Mum." the brown-haired boy snapped landing next to the group.

"Dad doesn't like him either, Hugo." Rose said. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"I don't like who?" the redheaded Keeper asked.

"Viktor Krum." Rose said. The man made a face.

"You're right, I don't." he said.

"Ron, get the kids inside and make sure they wash up. Dinner's ready!"

"Okay Mum!" the Keeper shouted. "You heard your grandma, go get cleaned up."

James, Rose, Hugo, Al, and Scorpius went inside. Ron looked back up to the sky.

"Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Louis! Dinner!" Ron called. A grew of kids swarmed down with two teenagers. They all trooped inside talking.

"Why didn't you call us?" a beautiful blonde girl asked. Sirius whistled.

"Shh!" his friends hissed.

"What, she's gorgeous!" Sirius said.

"I figured you and teddy were old enough to know when to come down." Ron said with a shrug. A smile suddenly lit his face. "Harry, Hermione!"

The marauders whipped around. There was Professor Potter and Hermione coming through the front gate. The were laughing and talking. Ron joined them and Hermione kissed him. Then he gave Harry a hug.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come back. You missed quite a lot. Andromeda's boyfriend proposed again, not that it's new news or anything."

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think she'll ever say yes unless Teddy has a change of heart." Hermione said. "He hates the guy."

"Why does Annie have a boyfriend? She's married!" Sirius exclaimed quietly.

"And what does Teddy have to do with her?" James asked.

"I don't know why either. Teddy hardly hates anyone. Heck, he hardly _dislikes_ anyone." Harry said.

"Except Dolohov," Ron said.

"Yeah well, that's with good reason." Harry said darkly. "Anything else new?"

"Uh…no, not really, Vic got promoted. She's no longer a trainee but a Junior Healer." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"That's no surprise. Weasley's are very talented." He said.

"Harry!" The trio and the marauders looked around. It was Harry's wife, the woman from the photo. She ran into Harry's arms. Before he could respond she pulled away. She looked angry.

"I hope you got the book back and enjoyed your time in the seventies?" she asked coolly,

"Er, yes, I got the book back. I enjoyed some-"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now don't do it again. I was expecting you back much sooner, even if I told you otherwise." She pecked his cheek then marched back into the house.

"I told you she was furious." Hermione said. "So, what were they like?"

"Awful," Harry laughed. "Sirius is a handful."

"We knew that already." Ron said. "Reckless, careless, crazy…"

"Well, he was certainly reckless and a bit careless, but not crazy." Harry laughed. Sirius frowned.

"No, that was Azkaban. Oh, speaking of Azkaban, Greyback died two weeks ago."

"Why were you in Azkaban?" James asked worriedly. Sirius shrugged.

"Drunk driving no doubt," Remus said.

"Really, that's good news. I'm sure bill and Teddy are a little more relaxed now." Harry said.

"Yeah, Bill was thrilled. Teddy didn't say much, but maybe that's because he's been a bit preoccupied lately." Ron said.

"Preoccupied?" Harry asked. "Teddy?"

"That's what we said." Hermione said. "It's so unusual for him."

"Does this have anything to do with me time traveling?" Harry asked.

"It might, he may be a bit jealous that you got to spend more time with his dad." Hermione said softly.

"I never thought about that." Harry said. "I'll have to tell him what I learned about him."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"He's brilliant, that's for sure. No wonder I picked up a Patronus so fast. He nearly had it the first go."

Remus paled. Harry was talking about _him_. His friends glanced at him but he was solely focused on Harry.

"Awesome," Ron said. "It's a shame none of our kids get to have him as a teacher. He was the best one we had."

"Even with his furry little problem?" Harry laughed.

"He almost ate you, not me, so I don't have a problem with it." Ron joked. Remus paled further.

"He wasn't even close, Buckbeak took care of it." Harry said.

"You should have listened to us and stayed put. You should have let Sirius handle it." Hermione said sternly.

"And let him have all the fun?" Harry asked.

"That's not Harry at all." Ron snorted. The three laughed.

"What about James, did you get to see him play?" Hermione asked.

"He was amazing!" Harry said excitedly. "Of course, he's no where near as good as Victoire, or Ginny, but that hardly matters. As his son, I feel obligated to be excited for him."

"He really is my son." James said in shock. He hadn't believed it until now.

"Daddy, you're home!" the little girl who was complaining in the Quidditch match ran to Harry who scooped her up in a big hug.

"Hey Lily flower, look how big you are!" he exclaimed. James' jaw dropped. Lily?

"I've grown three inches!" Lily said proudly.

"Wow, that's great kiddo!" Harry laughed.

"Dad!" Al and James ran to Harry and hugged him too.

"You should have seen the Quidditch match! We almost won! I scored 60 points but Al missed the Snitch." James glowered at his brother.

"He'll get it next time, right Albus?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I don't really care." Al said.

"I don't get a hug?" Teddy pouted. Harry laughed.

"Lupin, you are the biggest baby ever!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone looked at Remus. His jaw had dropped.

"This is a dream." He whispered to himself. "Just a horrible dream."

"I am not," Teddy said hugging Harry. "I just need more attention than others."

"Yeah, you're a high maintenance pest." Harry teased.

"Let's eat, Harry will tell us everything _after_ supper." The grandmother said sternly. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, after supper, let's eat I'm starving." Harry let his kids lead him to the table. After everyone had sat down, the grandfather stood. He cleared his throat.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the engagement of our eldest granddaughter, Giselle and her fiancé Max Peterson!" he said. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the young couple.

"We also want to note that Harry has returned safely and will be having story time later in the house."

"Arthur,"

"With treats of course," Arthur said. "For now, let's tuck in!"

There were several cheers and everyone dug into their food. The marauders watched longingly. Sirius's stomach growled. Remus frowned.

"Really Sirius?" he whispered irritably.

"We missed dinner." Sirius complained. "Can we sneak some food?"

"I suppose so." James said. "But how?"

"I can be a beggar dog." Sirius suggested.

"No," Remus said. "They know you; they may know your Animagus form."

"Fine, I'll just sit here and starve." Sirius pouted.

"I can sneak in as a rat." Peter said.

"It's too risky, they might know you too since they know the rest of us." James said.

Meanwhile at the table, Teddy elbowed Harry.

"What?" Harry asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I hear someone in the bushes," teddy replied. "A couple of someones,"

"You do?" Harry asked.

"They seem to be arguing about who's going to sneak food from our table. Apparently they can't turn into animals because we would recognize them." Teddy looked at Harry questioningly. Harry placed his fork down.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I heard a stomach growl." Teddy said. "Twice,"

Harry cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'll be right back. Come on Teddy." The two stood up from the table. The marauders noticed and fell silent. Harry and Teddy were coming right at them.

"I heard them over here." Teddy was saying.

"Who exactly?" Harry asked.

"All four of them I think." Teddy said.

"We've been caught." Sirius hissed.

"Yes you have." Harry whipped the bushes opened. The area appeared empty. They hoped he didn't know about the cloak. Harry reached a hand forward and whipped the cloak off. He frowned sternly.

"What am I going to do with you four?" he asked. Teddy snickered.

"Ground them perhaps?" he asked.

"Or you could forget you ever found us?" Sirius suggested. Harry and teddy shared a glance.

"I think not, unfortunately, I don't think it's smart if everyone sees you, so-"

"Harry, what are you doing?"

**A/N: sorry that the updates have been slow in coming. I'm working on it. School's been out for like a month now and I've totally focused on one story and family and stuff so I've got to get back into working on all of them. Thanks to all who still review though! Loving the feedback. Some of your enthusiasm is hilarious and very contagious!**

**-Dinosoprano**


	6. The Problem With Time Traveling

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy! 

Chapter 5: The Problem with Time Travel

Cho locked her office and stretched her tight muscles. She had been writing a report all day and her fingers, and back ached. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go home. She walked slowly through the Department of Mysteries. She came to a stop in front of the Time Door. She opened the door and was shocked to see that it led to a janitorial closet.

Perturbed, Cho closed and opened it again. All she was a moldy old mop and a bucket. What had happened to the Time Door? She shrugged. It hardly mattered now. Harry was back and everyone was in the right time. Nothing would be changed because the door vanished. She shut it again and went home, intent oh sleeping the night away.

"Harry, answer me when I talk to you." Ginny said. "What are you doing to that-" she gasped. "Harry James Potter what have you done?"

Harry winced and teddy took a step back. Hermione and Ron hurried over.

"What's going…what are they doing here?" Hermione hissed.

"They followed me, isn't it obvious?" Harry said. "I told you they were awful."

"I resent that." Sirius said. "James followed you and we had no choice because we were all under the cloak."

James blushed and glared at his friend.

"Why did you want to follow me?" Harry asked. James swallowed.

"I wanted to know if…if you really were…my son." He mumbled not looking at Harry. Harry blanched something Remus and Sirius didn't miss.

"What made you think that?" Harry asked.

"Remus," James said. Harry looked at Remus.

"An explanation please?" he asked.

"We just guessed. I overheard you talking to McGonagall at the Quidditch match in October and well, they way you were talking gave it away. Malfoy's son, Frank's son…" Remus said.

"I forgot how well you can hear." Harry said. He sighed.

"We can't let the kids see them." Ginny said.

"Too late, they're all looking over here." Teddy said.

"You're good at distractions, do something." Harry told Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Why is it always up to me?" he whined.

"Quit whining and listen to me for once." Harry snapped.

"Fine," Teddy turned away. "It's nothing guys, just a stray dog and the stag it killed. That's all. They're going to clean it up."

Sirius sniggered as James frowned. "Why am I always the dead animal?"

"Because deer are very edible, now shush." Hermione said. "We're going to have to look like we're carrying a carcass away, so change."

"Fine," James changed into a stag and plopped down like he was dead. Sirius changed into a dog and began barking. Ginny and Hermione pretended like they were soothing him. Peter turned into a rat and hopped on Remus's shoulder.

"Get under the cloak, Remus." Harry whispered as he and Ron lifted the "dead" stag. Hermione "managed" to calm the dog and made him follow the men. Once they were out of sight, the three changed back and they all looked to Hermione.

"We need to get back to the Ministry." Hermione said at once.

"It's closed though and Kingsley made sure that it stays that way until morning." Ron said.

"They need to stay somewhere until tomorrow then." Harry said.

"It's a national holiday tomorrow." Ginny said. "It's Victory Day."

"Okay, so we'll have to wait until…"

"Monday, we have to hide them for three days." Hermione said.

"The Ministry isn't open on the weekends?" James asked.

"Not on Victory Day weekends." Ginny said.

"What's Victory Day?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Harry said. "They can stay at Grimmauld Place…"

"Absolutely not," Ginny said hands on hips.

"I agree I just got away from there." Sirius said making a face.

"Well, where are they supposed to stay?" Ron asked.

"They can stay at the cottage I own." Teddy said joining the group.

"What cottage?" Ron asked.

"My parents' cottage." Teddy said. "It's out in the countryside so no one's bound to see them. It's by a big empty manor."

"It's the best plan we've got." Hermione said.

"Do you want someone to stay with them?" Teddy asked.

"Oh no, you aren't staying with them. I've screwed up enough as it is." Harry said.

"I don't see the problem." Remus spoke up. "We already know who he is."

"Know you don't," Harry assured him.

"He's Moony's boy. We heard you." Sirius said. Harry groaned.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Harry,"

"Ginny, I don't think Teddy should be left alone with them." Harry said. "Come on, let's go to the cottage."

"Can they Apparate?" Teddy asked.

"Not yet," Harry said taking James and Peter by the arms. Teddy did the same with Remus and Sirius.

"It's called the Honted Cottage." Teddy said. He felt Remus stiffen but Teddy had already Disapparated. Once the six had appeared at the cottage, Teddy searched for the key.

"Here it is." He said pulling out the tiny silver key.

"But, that's my house." James said looking at the old manor.

"We know," Harry and Teddy said. Teddy unlocked the door and they all stepped inside. It was obvious that no one had lived here in years. Every last inch was covered in dust. Remus stared in shock.

"What happened to this place?" he asked.

"Well, no one has lived here since you and Mum." Teddy explained. "I found out about the place only a few weeks ago."

"I don't understand, what happened to me?" Remus asked. Teddy looked at Harry.

"I shouldn't tell you, I really don't want to erase your memories…" Harry began.

"You already have to; they know you're James' son." Teddy pointed out, beginning to clear away some of the dust.

"True, I guess a little more won't hurt." Harry said. "Okay, um, well, you died in a big battle at Hogwarts." He said.

"He dies at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Better than the way you died." Teddy said over his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes.

"How do I die?" Sirius asked fearfully.

"Er…Bellatrix hit you with a Stunning spell and you fell through a veil." Harry said. Sirius looked shocked and his friends laughed.

"You get killed by drapery?" James chortled.

"Hey, Remus was really torn up about that." Harry said.

"See Moony, you will miss me." Sirius mocked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"If it happened now, not so much." He muttered.

"What about me?" James asked. Harry looked at his father sadly.

"You were trying to protect me and Mum. Voldemort wanted to kill me and you weren't about to let him."

"Voldemort wanted to kill you?" James asked.

"He tried…three…no…four times I believe." Harry said. The marauders gaped at him.

"And Peter kind of commited suicide," Teddy said. Harry flinched. He had to bring that up.

"Because we were all dead?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "He owed a life debt is all."

"Oh, that sucks." Sirius said.

"Well, even with all the dust, this should do." Teddy said. "I have to clean the place up anyway, so we might as well get a start on it."

"Oh I see, you pulled a Remus," Sirius said. "You tell us it's our safe house and then turn us into house-elves."

"Sure," teddy said conjuring a mop and bucket and handing them to Sirius.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mess with teddy. He has the Black temper." Harry laughed.

"He does?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"His grandmother is a Black and he grew up with her." Harry explained.

"So get cleaning." Teddy said winking at him. Sirius grumbled all the way to the kitchen.

"James, Albus, Lily, don't forget to shower tonight!" Ginny called.

"Okay Mum!" two voices chorused back. Ginny rolled her eyes. Lily hardly ever responded on time. She stood up and went to her daughter's bedroom. She opened the door.

"Lily, I came to remind-sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in horror. Lily was white as a ghost. She was sitting on her bed where she wobbled precariously. Ginny caught her before she fell off the bed.

"I don't feel so good Mummy." Lily said her voice barely a whisper.

"It'll be okay, Mummy will help you get better. Don't worry," Ginny said trying to remain calm. "James!"

Her voice was filled with terror. James came barreling into the room.

"I told you I was… what's wrong with Lily?" he asked suddenly frightened.

"I need you to get me a warm rag okay?" Ginny asked. James nodded and took off.

"Albus!" Ginny called. Albus came pelting into the room. He had obviously seen his brother's terrified face.

"Write to Dad and Ron, will you?" Ginny asked. Albus nodded and disappeared just as James returned with the rag.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Ginny said trying to be brave for her son. He may have been twelve, but he was still fragile. She laid Lily on her bed and put the rag on her forehead. Lily's eyes began to close.

"Lily honey, you have to stay awake, please stay awake." Ginny said terror.

"Okay, I'll try Mummy." She said her voice even weaker. Albus came back.

"I wrote to them. Is she…is she going to be okay?" he asked tearfully. Ginny tried to tell him it would be okay, but she couldn't speak. Lily looked pale as death. What had happened?

"I'm going to go tuck the kids in bed." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll finish the dishes." Ron replied as his wife left the room. He was whistling to himself when Moab flew through the window. Wondering why Ginny could be writing, Ron dried his hands and fetched the letter. Moab immediately took off, another letter still in his beak. Ron ripped open the letter and began to read. He nearly dropped.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked noticing his white face upon her return.

"Something's wrong with Lily. Ginny needs me. I'll be back." He pecked Hermione on the lips then Apparated to his sister's home.

"Uncle Ron!" It was Albus. He had never seen his nephew look so scared. Ron pelted into Lily's room. He was shocked at what he saw.

"She's needs to go to the hospital." Ron said. Without waiting for a response, he picked up Lily's frail body. He surprised that she seemed to be nothing but skin and bones even though she had been perfectly fine a couple hours ago. He rushed her to an emergency ward.

He was just asked to stay in the waiting room when Ginny and the boys arrived. They looked terrified. Ron took his little sister into his arms. She began to sob uncontrollably. Ron rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, you'll see, it'll be okay." He soothed. James and Albus had never seen their mother break down and it frightened them. Ron was heartbroken. Albus, he was only eleven and James was hardly twelve, they were still kids, this shouldn't be happening to them.

"Where's Harry?" he asked James.

"We sent him a letter telling him where we'd be. He should be here soon." James said.

"Ginny, let's sit down, it may be a long wait." Ron said ushering his sister to the nearest seat. James sat in the chair next to his mother and Albus climbed into his uncle's lap. Ron sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"What are you doing here Moab?" Teddy asked when he saw the owl fluttering outside the living room window. He opened it and the owl flew straight to Harry who had been fixing a busted sofa. Moab pecked him.

"Ouch!" Harry shouted. "What the-Moab?"

He quickly tore the envelope open and read the letter. Teddy knew something was wrong and so did the Marauders. Teddy hurried to his godfather.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They had to take Lily to St. Mungo's." Harry said. Teddy dropped the hammer he'd been holding on his toe. He flinched but tried to ignore the pain.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but I need to find out." Harry stood up.

"I'm going too." Teddy said.

"No, you need to stay here." Harry insisted. He turned to leave but Teddy spun him around.

"She's practically my little sister. I'm going too." He said venomously stalking ahead of Harry.

"He wasn't kidding," Sirius muttered.

"Will you be okay alone?" Harry asked the boys.

"I'll keep them in line." Remus said. "Go to your daughter." The other three nodded.

Ginny rushed into Harry's arms when he arrived. She was clearly terrified. Hermione and Ron and their kids were there too. James and Albus looked so scared. Harry scooped them up.

"It'll be okay, Lily's strong like the rest of us." He said.

"You didn't see her, Dad." James said sniffling. "She looked like a..."

"Corpse…" Albus finished. Harry looked at Ron.

"It didn't look good." He whispered to his friend. "She looked liked she just wasted away."

Just then, a Healer came out. She looked grave.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I'm so very sorry; there was nothing we could do. We couldn't find a cause. She was perfectly healthy. We couldn't help her."

"Are you saying that she's…?" Ginny couldn't finish. The Healer nodded. Ginny burst into tears. Harry stood staring. The healer was saying something, but the volume was gone. There was a funny whooshing his ears. His vision was blackening at the edges. Ron saw him wobble and ran to catch his friend before he fell. He didn't exactly pass out. He was painfully aware of everything that was going on.

Albus began to cry. James saw his parents totally break down, saw Rose and Hugo cling to their mother in sorrow, saw Hermione's tears as she wept. He saw Ron trying to hold back his tears as James's father broke down. James had never seen his father cry before. James felt numb.

His little sister was gone. He would never see her smile again, never hear her laugh. He would never hear her complain that her hair was too red or too long again. He would never play Quidditch with her or tease Albus with her again. He would never hear him sneak in his room to cuddle with him when she had a bad dream. He no longer had a sister.

His first instinct was to run to his mother and cry. He wanted…Merlin he really wanted to, but he didn't. Instead, like the good big brother he was, he went to Albus. He pulled Albus into a hug and let him cry.

Teddy seemed to be in a haze. He had heard everything…much clearer than anyone else in the room, but he didn't react. Lily couldn't be dead. She was too young, too full of life. How could this have happened? Seeing the Healer still standing there awkwardly, and knowing that no one else would be able to speak any time soon, Teddy walked over to her.

"Thank you, for everything." He said quietly. She smiled sadly.

"I only wish we could have done more." The Healer said. "We're going to move her to the morgue on the bottom floor. Let them know when they're ready. Healer Kuykendall will explain what they need to do."

"Thank you, I'll let them know." Teddy said. He sat down heavily. Lily…his Lily flower…gone…forever. "Mum, if you can hear me…please take care of her." He whispered.

**A/N: That was a hard one to write. Of course, I get really emotional when I write so this isn't the first time I have cried while writing. Please review!**


	7. Heartbreak

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy! 

Chapter 6: Heartbreak

The marauders knew something bad had happened. Teddy was the only one who came back. Not only that, but he refused to say anything on the matter. He went upstairs and began to violently clean the bedrooms. The four boys left him to it. They knew what mourning was when they saw it.

"What do you suppose happened?" James asked.

"I guess Harry's daughter…died." Remus said reluctantly.

"But how?" Sirius asked. "She was perfectly fine when we left!"

"Who knows, some illnesses strike without warning and there are diseases that can kill you within 24 hours and you won't even know you have it until it's too late." Remus said.

"He's been up there for eight hours, should we go check on him?" Peter asked. They all looked at Remus.

"What?" he asked.

"Well," James said hesitantly. "He is your son…maybe he'll let you…you know…comfort him."

Remus looked at his friends faces. He knew they were right, it was just awkward. He sighed.

"Oh, all right, I'll go check on him." He said standing up and going up the stairs he knew so well. He found Teddy leaning against his bed. He was sobbing quietly to himself. Remus remembered doing that when his sister died. He knelt beside him.

"Teddy?" Teddy looked up. He seemed surprised that there was someone else in the house. "What happened?" he asked gently. Teddy rubbed red rimmed eyes.

"Lily…she…she's dead." Teddy gasped more tears leaking out of his eyes. "She shouldn't have died. She was fine. I played Quidditch with her that afternoon! But when I saw her body at the hospital…it didn't even look like her. It was all gray and her skin stuck to her bones like there was no muscle or anything there!"

He began to sob again. Remus put his arm around him awkwardly. Teddy sobbed onto his chest. He felt pity for this boy (he couldn't quite wrap his head around son just yet). So young to be feeling such pain. And to think that Lily had two brothers far younger than him! Remus could empathize with him. He knew that Teddy would hurt for a long while yet. He knew that Harry would hurt even longer, because parents always blamed themselves whether it was really their fault or not.

"They'll find out what happened. Then they can stop this kind of thing from happening again." Remus said.

"How can you be so sure?" Teddy asked. He sounded like a child and Remus felt something he had never felt. Was it a paternal feeling?

"I'm not sure, but they're going to try because no Healer wants to see a parent mourn a child. It's not right and they want to be able to say, we've saved them. They're going to be okay." Remus said. Teddy rubbed his eyes again. Remus again felt that pull and decided yes, it was a paternal feeling.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Teddy whispered.

"No one ever can when a loved one dies. Believe me, I know, but it'll heal over time, you'll see." Remus said.

"Yeah, over…time…" Teddy suddenly shot up.

"Teddy?" Remus asked.

"Time!" Teddy shouted.

"What about it?" Remus asked confused.

"She's not dead!" Teddy shouted.

"But you said…" Remus began.

"I know what I said, but I just realized. James is here, right?"

"Yes," Remus began slowly.

"And Lily is in 1977," Teddy continued.

"What does Lily have to do…"

"Don't you see?" If James is here and Lily's there, they never got together. That means, they never get married and Harry's never born which means that he never married Ginny and James, Albus, and Lily were never born!" Teddy shouted for joy.

"I don't understand." Remus said st5ill confused.

"I have to tell Harry." Teddy said running down the stairs. Remus followed confounded by his son's sudden change in mood. The other marauders were at the foot of the stairs having heard Teddy shouting.

"What's going on?" Peter asked but Teddy rushed past him and out the door. They heard a loud crack as Remus joined them.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea." Remus said. "But he gets it from his mother's side of the family."

Harry was in his study clinging to a picture of his daughter. She was three years old and she had discovered that she really liked Oreo cookies and her face and chubby little fingers were covered in them. He watched her run from Ginny who was attempting to clean her face. Harry had found the whole situation funny and had taken a picture.

His face was covered in dried tears. He felt he had spent every last one of them last night. He wondered if Ginny had gotten around to telling everyone else, or if Ron and Hermione had done it instead. He set the picture down, his heart breaking. His poor little girl.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny shriek. He shot up from his chair. What now?

"What is it?" he asked running down into the sitting room. Albus was laying on the floor perfectly still, white a chalk. Harry rushed to his son's side.

"Not again, Merlin, please not again," Ginny sobbed. Harry felt Al's pulse. It was faint, but it was still there.

"Come on, let's get him to the hospital, maybe they have figured out what happened to Lily. James was outside playing somberly with Fred and Louis when his mother rushed outside.

"Louis, your father's coming to get you three. Go wait inside." She said.

"Mum, what's wrong. James asked in terror. "It's not Albus is it?" His mother's look said everything.

"We'll watch him Aunt Ginny." Louis said as James tried to follow his mother.

"Stay with your cousins James." She said before Disapparating. The three cousins went inside.

"James," Fred began.

"I'm fine." He spat. Louis, the oldest of the bunch stepped forward. He made James look at him.

"You're not fine and that's why we're here. To help you. Al isn't going to die like Lily."

"How do you know?" James asked tears already falling.

"Because he's Al." Louis said.

"That's what Mum said about Lily!" James wailed. "I knew it, Al is going to die!"

Louis and Fred both hugged their cousin close. Neither one knew how he felt, but they knew they would feel the same way if something happened to their sisters.

Teddy came to Grimmauld Place when it was empty. He searched every room and didn't find a single Potter. Where were they? He decided to go to Ron's place. When he knocked on the door, Rose answered it.

"Hi Teddy she said trying to smile. "Mum and Dad aren't here."

"Where are they?" Teddy asked.

"They took Hugo to St. Mungo's." she said tearfully. Teddy's balloon popped. Ron's kid couldn't have the same issue. His and Hermione's lives weren't affected by any of the marauders. Harry…

"Do you know where Harry is?" he asked.

"No, I thought they were at home. They wanted to be together." Rose said.

"Okay, thanks." Teddy turned around and walked down the front steps. What was going on? Was it really the time traveling teens in his house? Or was it something more sinister?

He decided that his best bet was to go to St. Mungo's. Ron and Hermione were there and Hermione would be able to tell him if his theory was plausible. If so, they had to break into the Ministry or else the world might change forever.

When he got to the floor he had been on before it was to find many more Weasleys than the night before. Worse still, every single one was in tears. Had Hugo died too? He pushed through the crowd to find Hermione. None of the other Weasleys seemed to notice, so great was their pain. He found Harry and Ginny holding each other, pain greater than even the night before etched on their faces. Ron was holding Hermione, sorrow written on her face like he had never seen before. He pushed through to them.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively. Hermione lifted her tear stained face.

"Teddy. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rose told me where you were and I needed to talk to you and Ron and Harry. It's urgent."

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"I think I may know what's causing all these…" Teddy trailed off not wanting to say "deaths." Hermione seemed to understand though and she pulled Ron to his feet. Teddy went and coaxed Harry from Ginny. The four found an empty waiting room and went inside.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his voice thick.

"Teddy thinks he knows what's going on." Hermione said, her voice getting stronger.

"You think you know why our kids are dying?" Harry asked hope clear in his tone.

"Yes, this al started when the Marauders came. It's been a day and a half now and things are steadily getting worse. What if it's happening because they're here?" Teddy asked.

"I think I get your meaning." Hermione said slowly.

"Look at it this way. James is here, Lily is still in their time. They never get together if he's here and she's there, which means they never get married and Harry's never born."

"Then he never marries Ginny and the kids are never born." Ron said cottoning on.

"Exactly!" Teddy cheered. "Which means the kids aren't dead! They just don't exist!"

"You know what else that means?" Hermione asked suddenly fearful.

"No," the boys said.

"If Lily and James never marry, then the prophecy is never made. Voldemort is never defeated."

Harry's, Ron's, and Teddy's smiles vanished instantly.

"So, that means we're still at war." Ron said.

"Yes, we're not safe." Hermione said.

"But, what does that mean for all of us?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but nothing good." Hermione said. "We need to think fast. There's no way to break into the Ministry. Kingsley's got it too well protected."

"What about a rat?" Teddy offered.

"No good, he'll still set off the alarms." Hermione said.

"It sounds like you're suggesting we'll have to make our own time door." Ron said.

"We might have to." Hermione said. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"And how exactly were you planning on doing that?" Harry asked. "You barely kept the other one open long enough!"

"I don't know!" Hermione fretted. "But if I don't do something soon, you will die too!"

Harry hadn't thought of that and suddenly he felt guilty. He hadn't meant for Hermione to panic.

"Don't panic, we'll think of something." Teddy said. "What about a time turner, can you make a time turner that can go back that far?" Teddy asked. Hermione shook her head.

"That will take too long. Too much could change by then." Hermione said pacing the room thinking.

"What if we had them go back twenty four hours at a time?" Ron suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"We broke all the time turners, remember?" she said. "Besides, they'd all be in the Ministry under lock down."

"Oh, that's right." Ron said.

"What if we contacted Cho and Kingsley?" Harry said. "Kingsley would let us in and Cho could help us get them back."

"That…that might just work," Hermione said.

The Marauders didn't know what was going on. Teddy and Hermione had shown up and told them to put on the cloak and hold on to each other. The two Apparated to the Ministry where Ron and Harry stood waiting.

"Kingsley's on his way and Cho said she'd be a little late but that she'd be here." Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said.

Teddy blinked. His vision was awfully fuzzy. He figured it was from the odd Apparition. They group sat down to wait, the marauders still confused and still under the cloak. It wasn't long before they figured out what was going on though.

By the time Kingsley had met the foursome (and the invisible foursome) at the Ministry, several more Weasley (and other families') children had died. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had already come back on the scene and people were absolutely terrified.

Kingsley asked no questions. He simply let them in. He had called in the other Ministry employees as well. He needed every witch and wizard in to find out where Voldemort and his Death Eaters had come from.

By the time Cho arrived, everyone seemed to think that Victory Day hadn't even happened. Teddy was feeling woozy. They figured that it was the death that had taken everyone else. Cho seemed utterly perplexed at why they wanted to talk to her. Only Ron and Hermione really seemed to know what was going on.

"We need to hurry guys." Harry said. Teddy nearly fell over. Harry caught him several times as the walked over to meet Cho.

"What's up?" Cho asked. She looked concerned at Teddy's pale face. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's a long story; we need to get the time door opened again." Hermione said urgently.

"The Time Door?" Cho asked in confusion.

"Yes, the time Door in the Department of Mysteries!" Ron said in frustration. Cho laughed.

"Why do you need me then? Ask someone who works in the Department." She said.

"But, you-" Hermione stomped on Ron's foot.

"Sorry, our mistake." She said. Cho laughed again.

"No problem, see you." And she left.

"We'll just have to hope no one tries to stop us then." Harry said and hurry Teddy's getting heavy."

The group ambled along to the Department of Mysteries. Standing outside was Katie Bell.

"Katie? What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked. Katie gave her a withering look.

"Are you still trying to go after Ron?" she asked. "Give it up; he's a married man now."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked. Katie had always been such a sweet girl.

"Look, if you don't watch out, Lavender is going to kick your arse, so I would leave now."

"Oh leave her alone Katie." Ron snapped "and get out of the way."

"Do you have permission to go in there?" Katie asked.

"Permission?" Ron asked.

"You have to have an Unspeakable with you or you can't get in." Katie explained.

"I've given them permission." Harry snapped from under Teddy's near dead weight. Katie screamed.

"You're trying to hide a body in here, aren't you?"

"What of course not that's ridiculous!" Ron shouted. But Harry felt a his stomach drop. He set Teddy down. He looked like Lily. He was ashen skinned and his hair had wilted to brown. His skin was already sticking to his bones.

"Teddy!" Harry cried in horror. Ron looked horrified and Hermione whipped around to face Katie but she had gone. She was running up the hallway screaming about murder.

"Harry, just leave him. We need to get them back home now!" Hermione said sharply. Harry didn't respond. Seeing his kids dead was one thing, but Teddy dead was another. It was a nightmare he had had for years because of the war. Now it was coming true and what his, Harry's fault. If he had only been more careful when he had gone back…

"Harry," Hermione slapped him across the face and he came to his senses. He looked despondently at Hermione.

"He'll be okay if we just go set things right." Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded and allowed Ron and Hermione to stand him up. Now he was starting to feel dizzy.

"I think it's hitting me, hurry." He groaned.

The marauders watched all of this in horror. James and Sirius had grabbed Remus's arms to keep him from darting out to his son and Peter had placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting out. James was starting to feel his pain as they sped quietly through the Department of Mysteries watching Harry weaken.

Harry's mind was spinning. Teddy was dead…Teddy, his precious godson. Lily, his sweet little girl…Albus…the best actor in the family, the least prejudiced and competitive…Hugo…his sweet quiet nephew, his only quiet nephew…Teddy…Lily…Al…

Finally, they got to the Hall of Prophecies and they all but ran to the end of the room. Hermione whipped a door open…and to her horror, it only held an old mop and a bucket.


	8. Stuck?

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy! Well, I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who felt the end was a bit rushed. I'm going to see if there is a way to fix it. 

Chapter 7: Stuck?

"It's gone!" Ron shouted. "How can it be gone?"

James whipped off the cloak. "Can't you make it come back?" he asked desperately. Harry was getting paler by the minute. He couldn't bear to go through what Remus had gone through.

"No, I can't!" Hermione wailed.

"But you got Harry back!" Sirius said.

"That was because it was here! I just strengthened it. I didn't make it suddenly appear!"

Harry sagged to the floor. Ron tried to keep him up, but the closer he came to dying, the heavier he seemed to get. It was nothing like carrying Lily or Hugo. They had seemed like they had no weight at all.

"He's passed out." Peter said. "It's okay, just set him down."

Ron gently let Harry fall to the ground. Hermione was continually opening and closing the door to no avail. She began to sob. Ron rushed to her.

"Don't panic, we'll think of something." He soothed.

"But you don't love me!" she cried out. Ron stared at her blankly.

"What, Hermione, of course I do."

"No, you married her, you married that tramp and now I'm left to choose a Muggle who'll be afraid of me or Draco Malfoy!" The marauders stared in astonishment. Suddenly, Harry awoke. But he wasn't Harry. His hair no longer stuck up like James hair, it long and greasy. His eyes were still green, but his face was no longer James', but Snape's.

James yelled out and backed away. Harry didn't even notice. He was looking at Ron. He glared viciously.

"What have you done to her?" he shouted in rage. Ron looked stunned. He backed away slowly.

"N-nothing…" he stammered. "She…f-f-followed me, S-S-Snape,"

"You always say that. Quit leading her on!" Harry grabbed the front of Ron's robes. They were now nose to nose. "You're married, I'm sorry you're wife sleeps with every guy in town, but that does not mean you come crawling to my sister." He dropped Ron who instantly hurried away.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Harry shouted after him. Hermione was sobbing on the floor. Harry knelt down beside her and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"It's okay, he's gone. Let's get you home. You're parents are probably worried." He said kindly.

"I'd rather not, your mother cooks much better than mine and your dad is so funny." Hermione sniffled. "And I need a laugh right now."

"Okay, I'll let Mum know we're on our way then." Harry said and the two left.

"Snape…funny?" Sirius asked trying to break the tension.

"What the hell was that all about?" James asked.

"Something tells me he's not your son anymore." Remus said.

"What do we do, we can't get back!" Peter exclaimed.

"I have no idea, they were our last hope." Remus said.

"Wait, Harry's eyes were still green." James said.

"Yeah?" the others asked.

"That means Lily's here somewhere. She'd be able to help us!" James shouted.

"You're right, when Lily and Remus work together, they always figure out whatever problem they're working on!" Sirius said happily.

"Aha!" A light suddenly flared in their eyes. "I found the murders right here!"

It was a security wizard. The marauders held their hands in surrender.

"Is this them Mrs. Weasley?" the guard asked. Katie appeared out of the shadows.

"That's them." She confirmed.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed. "I've never hurt anyone!"

"We would never kill someone, we're just kids!" James tried to reason.

"And Death eaters no doubt." The security wizard snapped. "Tonks!"

Sirius felt relieved, Tonks would know him. Sure enough, his cousin Nymphadora appeared. Her eyes widened.

"These are your Death Eaters?" she asked laughing. The security wizard looked confused.

"Mrs. Weasley, they were carrying a body. The one lying upstairs."

"What body, all I saw was a boy standing there reading his watch."

"Teddy's not dead?" Remus asked suddenly . Tonks looked at him.

"How did you know his name?" she asked suspiciously. James cut in.

"He's a friend of ours."

"That's funny, he's never mentioned you." Tonks said.

"You know him then?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius you nut case, of coarse I know him. He's your nephew." Tonks said. "You must be drunk."

Sirius stared dumbfounded. "N-n-nephew?"

"Yes, have you already forgotten your brother's kids?" Tonks asked. "For heaven's sake, do you even remember your own?"

"My own?" Sirius repeated. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I'll handle this Scott. Thanks." The security wizard harrumphed then left. Katie followed.

"How much did you have last night?" she asked.

"Er…none?" Sirius said. "I'm perfectly sober."

"What's your oldest daughter's name?" she asked. Sirius thought wildly.

"Andromeda?" he asked. Tonks actually started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I guess he is sober, sorry Sirius." Tonks apologized. Sirius was thunderstruck. "What are you guys doing in the Department of Mysteries anyway?"

"Er…" Sirius didn't know what to say. He looked helplessly at his friends.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Tonks said. "On the other hand, Kingsley's furious that you're late for work again. Who's you friend, Peter?"

Tonks was gazing at Remus. Remus felt very uncomfortable under her gaze. Something didn't feel right. Not that anything was right anymore.

"Er…Remus Lupin." Peter said. That was the wrong thing to say. Remus knew the moment Peter spoke. Tonks went from curious to defensive immediately. She whipped her wand out. James and Sirius jumped in front of Remus.

"What are you doing Tonks?" Sirius asked. His cousin liked Remus once long ago when she was just a kid.

"You're harboring a criminal." Tonks said.

"Criminal, Remus?" Sirius actually laughed. "Remus would never do something against the law."

"He's a werewolf and as the law states, they should all be locked up." Tonks said. James and Sirius exchanged a glance full of anger.

"You can't do that." James shouted.

"I think you'll find she can." From behind Tonks a man appeared. Sirius growled. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, what a bunch of misfits we have here." Malfoy laughed. "Two blood traitors, and a werewolf. Good job Pettigrew. I knew you weren't completely worthless."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Sirius growled.

"Why, I sent Pettigrew to fetch Mr. Lupin for his…ah…trial…per say. He didn't think he'd be able to convince him to come, but I seem to have been wrong. The Dark Lord will reward you." Malfoy grinned maliciously. James, Sirius and Remus glared.

"Peter would never betray us!" James shouted.

"Have it your way." Lucius said. "Arrest them!"

Tonks and several other aurors (where had they come from?) came at them. The four tried to escape, but it proved fruitless. Once James, Sirius, and Remus had been apprehended and relieved of their wands, they were led out of the department. Many people watched the procession, some amused, some with pity.

Peter watched helplessly. What could he really do? In this world, he was no better than a Death Eater. He needed to help his friends, but how? He wasn't a dueler, that was Sirius and James. There was no way he could fight them out.

"As I said before, nice work Pettigrew," Malfoy said appreciatively. "We've been trying to get Lupin for ages. You may get a promotion yet."

"Yeah, sure," Peter said not really listening. He needed to find someone he could trust. Who was left out there? Harry, Ron and Hermione were out of the question. They had gone completely mental. Then it hit him. Teddy.

"Malfoy," Peter said turning to the imposing man beside him.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Malfoy asked pleasantly.

"Do you know Teddy?" Peter asked. He figured his last name had changed in this new messed up time.

"Tonks illegitimate son?" Lucius asked. "Yes, why?"

"Illegitimate? She said he was Sirius's nephew." Peter said. Malfoy laughed.

"Well, she was embarrassed by the whole thing, so Regulus took the boy in until she married."

"Oh, well, anyway, he owes me a favor; do you know where he is?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"Probably at his apartment. He works night shifts and goes home at the crack of dawn." Lucius said.

"Where's his apartment?" Peter asked. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's on Elm Ave. I believe. He lives in the Rockhurst Apartments. It's the apartment on the top left."

"Thanks, I owe you." Peter said taking off. He hoped Teddy would believe him.

"I can't believe we're in Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Well, I can believe you would get into Azkaban, but Remus and I? Not so much," James sighed. They weren't in an actual cell…yet. They were waiting to see how many dementors should be put on them.

"I hope Peter isn't panicking." Remus said. "Hopefully he can get help."

"From who?" Sirius asked. "Harry and them went al loony."

"Teddy's still out there and maybe he's not all loony. Maybe he's still normal." Remus said.

"You're putting too much hope on him if you ask me." Sirius said.

"And you hoped that Nymphadora would help us and look what happened! She imprisoned us instead!" Remus shouted. Sirius flinched.

"Sorry mate, he has a point. Right now, all we have is Peter and Teddy." James said.

"Still, what happens if Teddy's all loony, then what?" Sirius asked.

"We'll go to Lily. Like you said, when she and I get together, we can fix anything." Remus said calmly.

"I hope you're right." Sirius said. "Merlin, I hope you're right."

Peter took a deep breath and knocked. It was a few minutes before the door opened and a young man he didn't know opened the door. He was tall will brown hair and a five 'o clock shadow. He seemed to be washing dishes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Does…does Teddy live here?" Peter asked. The young man stopped drying the plate in his hands.

"He's in the shower, but I guess it won't hurt to have you come in and wait." He said. He moved aside and Peter stepped into the small apartment. It was cleaner than the dorm Peter lived in now…before.

"You can sit on the sofa; he'll be out in about ten minutes. I'm Max by the way, his roommate."

"Peter," Peter shaking Max's hand. Max smiled and went back into the small kitchen to finish the dishes. Peter went to the small sofa and sat down. His mind was racing. How was he going to convince Teddy to help him? How would it sound to tell him he had come from the past and now the future was screwed up?

"I'm off to work Teddy!" Max shouted through a door down the hall. "Hurry up, you have a visitor!"

Max walked into the living room and picked up a brief case. "He said he'd be out shortly. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Peter said politely. Max left. A few minutes later, Teddy immerged from the bathroom. He seemed unsurprised to see Peter sitting in his living room.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so," Peter said standing up. Teddy motioned for him to sit down and he took the armchair across from Peter. "Do you know who I am?" Peter asked. Teddy looked him up and down then shook his head.

"I don't think so, though you do seem familiar." He said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe there was hope yet.

"You used to know who I was. I'm one of your father's friends, Peter Pettigrew." Peter said. Teddy looked confused.

"You're one of my father's friends?" Teddy asked. Peter nodded.

"He's in trouble, him and our other two best friends. They've been arrested, and if we don't get them up, the time stream continuum will be forever messed up." Peter said. Teddy frowned but didn't speak.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'm from the past and so are my friends. When we came here, we came to a very different place. It was a time of peace and everyone was friendly and it was safe. We want to fix it, but the only way we can do that is if we, my friends and I, get back to 1977." Peter bit his lip. Still Teddy said nothing. He was afraid Teddy would throw him out and call him crazy. Finally Teddy spoke.

"I can't see how you know my father if you're from 1977. He was only six at the time, but maybe that's because my father in this…time…isn't the same as the one you came from. Normally, I would say you were crazy, but I can't help but believe you. I've felt out of sorts all day and maybe that's why. Maybe it's because I knew someone didn't actually belong here. I don't know how well I can help you, but I may know someone who can."

"Really?" Peter asked a bubble of hope growing in his chest. Teddy nodded. "Who?"

Peter and Teddy stood in front of a house that was much better taken care of than the ones around it. Teddy knocked three times on the door. There was a scrambling from behind it and the door opened to relieve a little girl with long black hair.

"Hey Daisy, is your mother home?" Teddy asked. The little girl nodded.

"Mum, it's Teddy Weasley!"

Peter was surprised by this. Teddy, a Weasley? How silly was that? His thoughts stopped when he saw Daisy's mother.

"Lily?" Peter asked astonished.

"Peter?" Lily asked. "Gosh, it's been forever. I thought you were in Bermuda on vacation with your mother before she died."

"Actually, this isn't the Peter you know. I'll explain inside." Teddy said. Lily nodded and let the two in. She led them to the sitting room where Daisy was playing Scrabble with her father. Peter stood frozen in the entrance. It was Snape.


	9. Peter to the Rescue!

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all, enjoy! I think this is actually the end this time. Maybe, we'll see how this chapter works. 

Chapter 8: Peter to the Rescue!

Lily and Snape listened patiently as Teddy and Peter explained the situation. Neither one spoke and neither one seemed disinclined to believe them. When they had finished, Lily glanced at her husband. He shrugged. Lily turned back to her guests.

"I'm not sure if I believe that there was another, better, 2019, but you do seem awfully young and so I do believe you're from 1977. I'm not sure if we can help you get back though. I'm not allowed in the Ministry because I'm muggleborn. We'd have to try to make a Time Door here. As for your friends, I don't know what we can do." Lily said.

"Why we would want to help Potter and Black is beyond me." Severus said. "I'll help Lupin, but the other two are out of the question."

Peter glared. "If you won't help all three, then don't bother to help at all." He said. "I can't believe you're still all twisted up about something that happened years ago. Grow up and get a back bone for Merlin's sake. You are a grown man and they're just teenagers. They are teenagers locked up in Azkaban for something that we weren't even aware was going on."

Snape and Lily stared in astonishment. Peter had never been very outspoken, In school he had always been shy and quiet, much more than Remus. Lily pursed her lips.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Lily assured him. "What we need is a plan."

"I'm going to Grandpa's!" Mira called up the stairs.

"Okay, be back for dinner!" her mother called.

"Will do!" Mira opened the door and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Then she grew serious. "It must work today. Then everything will be set right."

She Apparated off the front porch and reappeared in the Ministry of Magic atrium. It was fairly busy this time of day. She said hello to several people on her way to the department she worked in.

"Hey Mira, I thought you had today off?" Alizondo asked. Mira laughed.

"Of course not, Scamander, when do I ever have a day off?" he laughed too.

"Good point,"

"Department of Mysteries." The cool voice in the elevator said.

"See you later," Mira said getting off. She opened the door to the department and went through another. She walked through the time room and through the Hall of Prophecy. She smiled when she got to a handsome mahogany door that had once been a shabby broom closet. She closed her eyes and opened it. A silvery blue white light shone from behind the door.

Mira knew something was wrong immediately upon opening the door. Usually when she looked into the Time Door she watched her great grandfather Harry work or play with his kids. The Harry she saw now was not her grandfather. He had greasy hair and he was playing with a young girl who looked as though she could be his sister. Hermione sat on a swing watching them. Neither one wore a wedding ring.

"What's going on?" Mira asked. The scene changed before her eyes. There was Azkaban, but instead of watch wizards guarding it, there were dementors everywhere. As the scene moved inside she gasped. Three boys were sitting in a holding cell, three boys who shouldn't have been alive in 2019. The scene grew dull and static appeared.

"I have to do something." Mira whispered to herself. "But what?"

"You could help them get home." A voice said in the back of her mind. It sounded oddly like her mother.

"You can fix it. You know how this Door works better than anyone else." The voice said.

"You wouldn't want me to get a big head, now would you?" Mira asked herself playfully.

"Of course not, but all of our lives are in jeopardy if this isn't fixed and soon. You can do it Mira. You'll be safe there. After all, the name of Black demands respect in that time of chaos." The voice continued. Mira thought it had a good point.

"If you're sure I can do it, I'll go." Mira said.

"Of course I'm sure, when have I ever been wrong?" the voice said.

"Okay, I'll go." Mira said bravely.

Peter was the only the one who could sneak into Azkaban without getting caught. He was crawling along a hole in the wall, peering through other holes to see if his friends were in any of the cells. He sniffed around, trying to catch the scent of Sirius's cologne. Every now and then he came across other rats. He simply shoved them through other holes to get them out of the way.

When he had determines they weren't actually in a cell, Peter went to the visitor's section of the prison. There he began to search the holding cells. Finally he found them in the furthest one. He squeezed through a hole and plopped onto James lapped. James nearly yelled out but Remus had slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Wormtail!" Sirius whispered in glee. "Did you get help?"

Peter changed back into his human self. "Yes, but it's going to be tricky. Lily's going to come and try to bail you out. If it doesn't work, I'm going to get the other rats in the building to show themselves so that they have to evacuate, then we can all escape."

"I like it." James said.

"What happens then?" Remus asked. "We'll get to the mainland Britain and meet Snape and Teddy there." Peter started.

"Snape?" Sirius hissed. "Why is he helping us?"

"Because his wife is." Peter snapped. James growled.

"Lily is his wife?" he asked. Peter nodded. "We need to get home." James hissed.

"Anyway, Teddy and Snape will Apparate us to the Snape household and then we'll attempt to make a Time Door." Peter finished.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's just hope it works." Remus said.

"Are you sure you want to bail them out?" a voice said from the other side of the door. Peter quickly changed back into a rat and James helped him back into his hole. The door opened. Lily walked in following a security wizard.

"I'm afraid you can only bail Black and Potter out. Lupin has to stay." He said. Lily frowned.

"I see, so I'll just take the two then. After all, I can't be seen harboring a fugitive when I'm already on a tight string." Lily said sweetly. Peter heard the code for plan B and ran to fetch other rats. It wasn't long before an infestation began.

Lily had just bailed out James and Sirius when the rats erupted everywhere. Screams echoed through the prison as security wizards and guests fled. James changed into a stag and broke the lock on the room holding Remus. Remus and Peter emerged together and Lily managed to Apparate them all to the mainland. There, Teddy and Snape helped Apparate them to their residence.

Mira appeared in Azkaban just as the rats were being cleared out. She walked down to the room where she knew the marauders were being held. When she got there she found the door open and a little worse for wear. Not wanting to be caught in there, Mira called the Door back and went home.

Hermione was no longer there so Mira closed the Door and went to her grandfather's house. It was a pretty manor on the outskirts of town. It was large and white with sweeping gardens. Mira was about to knock when she heard her grandmother's laugh. They were apparently in the backyard.

Mira went around to the back. She paused watching the scene unfold. There were her grandparents. They were entertaining her grandmother's brothers and their wives. Grandma Lily was cutting up some cheesecake and passing it out while Grandpa Regulus was telling an amusing story to Uncle Albus and Uncle James.

"Mira darling, what are you doing here?" Aunt Aubrie asked. Uncle James looked up to see who his wife was talking to. He smiled.

"Hey Mira!" he called. Mira waved. To her aunt she said. "I told Grandma I would visit today."

"Oh, how sweet of you, I wish our grandkids would do the same." Aunt Aubrie sighed. "Well, run along, I'm sure she's dying to see you."

Mira went over to her grandmother and hugged her.

"Well, hello Mira, I thought you coming later?" Lily asked.

"I was, but something came up so I can't stay. I said I was coming over today so I did." Mira said.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious." Lily said.

"No, not really, it's fixable." Mira said. "I have to go. Bye," Mira kissed her on the cheek then Apparated back to the Ministry. Now for the hard part she thought. Where did the marauders run off to? She opened the Door once more and hopped in. She was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. She looked at the nearest street sign. It was Spinner's End. Mira knew that street. Her great-great grandmother's friend had lived on it. This was the street Snape lived on. If she could only remember the address number…

Mira was about to just start down the street when she heard the unmistakable crack of someone Apparating. Knowing that in this chaotic 2019 Voldemort was still at large, Mira quickly hid behind some trash cans. She heard a lot of whispering before she saw the newcomers. There were seven of them. One was distinctly female, the rest male.

One pulled down their hood and Mira gasped. It was Teddy. She knew it was safe so she stepped out from behind the trash cans. Three wands whipped in her direction. She held her hands up in surrender.

"It's okay, I'm a friend. I know Teddy." She said carefully.

"I don't know you." Teddy said.

"Well, no, you wouldn't." Mira said. "I'm from 2064."

"Wow, that's a long time from now." Sirius said.

"Yes it is, but I would assume you want to go back to 1977?" Mira asked.

"Yes, we would." James said in relief. "You can help us?"

"Yes, I can. Even better, we don't have to go to the Ministry." Mira said.

"We don't?" Peter asked in relief. Mira shook her head.

"I opened the door to get here so it'll let me go back to my time from here. Once we get there, it'll be safe to send you back."

"Thank goodness," Peter sighed in relief.

"This won't mess up the timeline anymore, will it?" Remus asked.

"It shouldn't, you won't be in 2064 long enough." Mira said.

"Then let's go home." Remus said.

Harry woke with a start. He was slumped on the floor in the Hall of Prophecy. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but there he was face first on the floor. Hermione was sobbing and someone was soothing her. Harry blinked. His vision was bit blurry but he was otherwise unharmed.

"I killed him! What am I going to tell Ginny?" Hermione cried.

"Maybe he just got the breath knocked out of him." Cho said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would hurt you!"

"I don't think you did." Harry said. "Did anyone follow me?"

"I think the Marauders tried, but I closed the Door on them. The only thing that came through was a few strands of Sirius's precious hair." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"He won't be pleased."

"No, but that hardly matters. Let's go home." Hermione said helping Harry to his feet.

The two thanked Cho and went home. Their kids were playing Quidditch in the yard when they arrived. They had a splendid dinner in which Giselle announced her engagement to her boyfriend, Max Peterson. Then Molly insisted on making a hurried cake for dessert to celebrate. Everything was normal, though Harry had the strange feeling of déjà vu the whole time.

The Marauders were irritated that they had missed their opportunity to follow Potter. Dejected, they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius immediately went to sit with his girlfriend, Savannah who promptly asked if his hair was already thinning. Peter said he had some homework to catch up on so he went upstairs to finish it. Remus and James sat down at a table together, both deep in thought.

"He really was my son, wasn't he?" James finally asked. Remus nodded.

"I think so,"

"Then…who's his mother?" James asked. Remus shrugged. He began to look around the room.

"Maybe it's… Alice?"

"I hope not, Frank would kill me." James said making a face.

"Mary perhaps?"

"You would kill me." James laughed. Remus laughed too.

"Yeah, you're right, I would."

"Potter!" James and Remus jumped at Lily's shout.

"Yes, Lily?" James asked.

"You have Head duty tonight, remember?" Lily scowled.

"Oh, yes, erm, with you, right?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course, who else?" she snapped but James was no longer listening. He suddenly realized where he had seen Harry's eyes before.

"It's Lily!" he suddenly shouted.

"Oh well spotted," Lily said acidly.

"No…I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Remus chuckled. "Congrats," he said before drifting off to find his girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." James said. "We have some patrols to do."

With that James happily walked out of the common room, content for once at being made Head Boy.

Mira got home late and she was exhausted. Her parents were already asleep when she got home so she went to her room quietly. She turned on her lamp and looked at her wall. She had tons of family photos on her wall. The one she was currently looking at was her great-great grandfather's. Harry sat holding Ginny around the waste. Standing behind Harry was Uncle James a wide, mischievous smile on his face. He was putting bunny ears on his brother, Uncle Albus, who was standing beside him. Ginny held Mira's grandmother, Lily, on her lap.

Her grandmother's family was in the photo beside Harry's. Lily had married Sirius Black's grandson, Regulus. The two stood holding each other in the back while their two boys stood in front of them. Uncle Ezekiel had allowed his mother to put her hand on his shoulder…mostly to prevent him from accosting his little brother during the picture. Mira's father, Alexander was standing in front of his father, the perfect replica of Sirius. Mira had always liked that her father looked like his great grandfather. It made Sirius seem a little more real.

Next to this photo was her family. Alexander had married an Italian woman he had met when his friends and he had vacationed there after graduating. Isabella had captured his heart and she willing followed him to Britain. The two sat on tall stools in the back of the picture. Mira's older brother, Giovanni, sat in a slightly smaller stool in front of his parents, next to their sister, Bethany. Bethany was the only one in the picture with red hair. Everyone else had black hair. She was also the only one with blue eyes, wile everyone else had grey. In the front on shorter stools sat Mira and her twin brother, Myron. The two of them had identical grins on their faces.

Mira smiled as she looked at each picture. She didn't have any others in her room; her twin had most of the Black family in his room. Unfortunately, neither one had managed to find one with James, Lily and Harry or Sirius, Savannah and Patrick. Mira thought about this as she got dressed for bed. As she got into bed, s smiled. She may not have pictures, but she got to see the real James potter and the real Sirius Black. That was better than any picture.

"I can't wait to tell Great-Grandpa Harry what happened today." Mira said sleepily. "He'll be thrilled."

And with that happy thought in her head, Mira drifted off to sleep.


End file.
